Mascarada
by Miruru
Summary: Les había visto pelear en muchas ocasiones pero ahora hacía tiempo que España e Inglaterra no discutían de manera tan acalorada. Francia se encontraba justo delante de ellos y había intentado detenerles, pero de nada había servido. Más tarde, España no estaba por ningún sitio e Inglaterra, con una mejilla roja, actuaba de manera extraña. ¿Se podía saber qué había ocurrido?
1. Capítulo 1

**Mascarada**

**Capítulo 01**

Les había visto pelear en muchas ocasiones pero ahora hacía tiempo que no discutían de manera acalorada. Habían perdido las maneras hasta el punto de levantarse y acercarse amenazadoramente el uno al otro. Sus manos, tensas, gesticulaban vigorosamente cerca del cuerpo de la persona a la que se enfrentaban y constituían una amenaza constante en aquella discusión. Poco les importó que Alemania les estuviese gritando para que bajaran el tono de voz, se sentasen y se relajasen. Ellos seguían enzarzados en una pelea ya habitual que, por muchos años que pasaran, siempre encendían sus ánimos. Y es que, aunque presumía de ser un señor calmado y educado, España reunía una serie de habilidades perfectas para cabrearle. Entonces, Inglaterra perdía las maneras y casi escupía bilis. En aquella reunión, Francia se encontraba justo delante de ellos y aunque al principio había intentado detenerles con palabras tranquilizadoras y recordándoles que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si todos se amasen en paz y concordia, luego había desistido. No le estaban haciendo caso y no pensaba desgañitarse únicamente porque ellos estuviesen a escasos centímetros de sacarse los ojos. Siempre era igual: se ponían de ese modo y al final se iba cada uno por su lado, casi siempre completamente ilesos (a veces se daban algún puñetazo pero nada realmente grave).

Algo le habría ocurrido aquel día, ya que el que solía terminar aquellas peleas parecía ser el que más animado estaba de los dos. Francia suspiró pesadamente cuando vio que ocurría lo esperado. Alemania se fue hacia ambos, los tomó por el cuello de la americana, los levantó del suelo un poco y les obligó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hasta que no estéis calmados no vais a regresar a la reunión!

- ¡Por eso estar en la Unión Europea apesta! -gritó indignado Inglaterra mientras se acomodaba bien la americana, que se le había subido después de que el alemán tironeara de ella.

El portazo de Ludwig casi le dio en la nariz. Tras minutos de puros gritos y descontrol, aquel silencio era vigorizante. La reunión prosiguió en un inusitado silencio. Era extraño no contar con las salidas de tono de España y las quejas repentinas aunque constantes de Inglaterra. Durante lo que restó del encuentro no volvieron. Aquello no le extraño a ninguno. Lo que no le gustó del todo a Francia fue que aunque el inglés sí que hizo acto de presencia luego, en el pequeño pica-pica que el jefe de Francia había organizado para la ocasión, el español no apareció.

Llamaban la atención dos cosas: la mejilla izquierda rojiza y la sonrisa de satisfacción que portaba en su rostro. Francia observaba aquellos indicios con una expresión inmutable, tomando otro sorbo de vino de una simple copa de cristal. Sintió en ese momento un golpecito en su hombro y eso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Entornó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de Italia del sur. Le parecía curioso que siempre le mirase de esa forma. ¡Ni que hubiese intentado invadirle hacía cientos de años...! ¡Jah! Chistes de naciones. Sin duda los mejores.

- Buenas, Romano. -dijo sonriendo de manera conciliadora y moviendo una mano en una especie de saludo.

- ¡N-no te acerques! ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó el italiano sintiendo pánico. Había escuchado historias sobre Francia y todas le sonaban terroríficas. Además, no podía olvidar que ese tipo había intentado invadirle durante mucho tiempo y que España había peleado contra él bastante para evitarlo. El rubio le miró con incredulidad cuando reaccionó de ese modo.

- ¿Entonces para qué me saludas? No entiendo nada... -dijo suspirando pesadamente. A veces las naciones más jóvenes se comportaban de una manera que superaba su lógica. Eso, aunque no lo admitiese, le hacía sentirse por un momento más viejo. Decidió coger otro canapé e ignorar aquella extraña situación.

- ¡Necesito hablar contigo, no me ignores! -espetó Romano con frustración. Todo era culpa de ese... Por ese tipo, siempre. No estaría haciendo esas cosas si fuese otra persona de la que estuviesen hablando. Pero se sentía en deuda con él y el sentimiento no se le iba por muchos años que pasaran.

- Pensaba que estabas demasiado ocupado teniéndome miedo por motivos desconocidos. -dijo Francia despreocupado. Después de hablar, se llevó la comida a la boca finalmente.

- El bastardo de España no ha aparecido aún. -dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho.

El cambio abrupto de tema le llamó la atención. Aparentó que aquello no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, como si le fuese indiferente. Él estaba intentando no pensar que su misteriosa "desaparición" fuese rara.

- ¿Y?

- ¿¡Cómo que "y"!? -le gritó irritado el italiano. Al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor bajó el tono. No quería que se enterase cierta persona que estaba en la habitación. Bajó el tono y le miró con reproche- ¿De verdad te parece normal que el macho patatas eche a los dos y que el único que regrese sea Inglaterra? ¡Tiene la mejilla roja! Seguro que ha sido España el que le ha pegado. ¿Y por qué no está él por aquí? ¿Por qué ese inglés sigue sonriendo como si nada a pesar de tener la mejilla bien colorada? ¿En serio te parece todo eso normal? He preguntado a gente del servicio y dicen que no han visto a España.

- ¿No lo han visto?

- Nadie. Le llamo al teléfono y tampoco contesta. ¿En serio sigues pensando que tiene algo de normal esto?

Con la información extra, Francis ya no podía seguir indiferente durante más rato. Es verdad que era sospechoso. ¿Qué había ocurrido cuando ambos habían salido? Sólo esperaba que a ese inglés estúpido no se le hubiesen cruzado los cables. Sabía bien que si ocurría aquello, Inglaterra podía ser peligroso.

- Intenta llamarle de nuevo, yo voy a hablar con ese inglés que se cree el amo del mambo. Como vayas a preguntarle tú, le llamarás de nuevo excelentísimo señor y es mejor que no hinchemos aún más su ego, ¿vale?

Romano farfulló en italiano mientras rebuscaba su teléfono dentro de sus bolsillos y salía a llamar de nuevo a la nación hispana. Se atusó la ropa, se pasó una mano por los cabellos para acomodarlos y miró su reflejo en un espejo que había al otro lado. Nada de lo que burlarse, no señor. Con aire casual se acercó a la mesa delante de la que estaba Arthur, cogiendo comida y maldiciendo mentalmente porque a él no le salía eso de cocinar cosas así. Tomó otro sorbo de vino mientras pensaba cómo empezar la conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres, Francia? -dijo de repente el inglés, pronunciando con desdén su nombre.

- Te vas superando en falta de modales, dios mío... Ya pronto deberás ir al colegio con los demás niñitos a que te enseñen un poquito de esa educación que no veo por ninguna parte cuando tratas con el hermoso y adorable Francia.

La respuesta de Inglaterra fue un bufido con sorna y ya está. Bueno, era una manera de empezar a hablar con ese hombrecillo. Dejó un espacio de tiempo durante el que no dijo nada. Cogió un canapé y se lo llevó a la boca. Aunque intentaba disimular, Arthur esperaba el momento en el que diría algo. ¿Francia acercándose por voluntad propia? Algo quería ese barbitas. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Hablaría. Seguro que lo haría.

- ¿Cómo ha acabado el tema?

- ¿Qué tema? -dijo haciéndose el sueco bebiendo lo que le habían servido en la copa hacía un rato.

- Me refiero a España. -replicó Francia con un tono un poco impaciente. Que se dejase de juegos, ambos sabían bien de qué iba la cosa- Tú has vuelto y él no, ¿dónde está?

Se le encogió el estómago al ver la sonrisa ladeada que se dibujaba en el rostro de Inglaterra. Fue como un presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Contuvo todos los sentimientos y lo máximo que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.

- No sé... Estará por ahí. Me ha pegado un puñetazo y después de eso nos hemos separado. -dijo sin perder aquella mueca del rostro- ¿Es que estás preocupado~? Qué conmovedor. Déjame que me aparte un rato para vomitar. -añadió con tono burlón.

Dio por finalizada la conversación y se apartó, dejando al galo con una expresión de coraje. Sabía más de lo que había contado, lo podía notar. Era algo que había aprendido después de tanto tiempo conociéndole. Le fastidiaba hasta extremos que no podía explicar. Es que no sabía si lo decía porque realmente había hecho algo o porque quería que se comiese la cabeza. Daban ganas de irse hacia él y patearle en las regiones vitales. De no ser porque a Francia la violencia en general no le era atractiva... Las personas ponían caras desfiguradas cuando eran sometidas a golpes fuertes. No había nada de bello en todo aquello.

Acabó suspirando resignadamente y fue en busca de Romano. Le volvió a chocar que en cuanto se acercó un poco a él, el italiano volvió a ponerse nervioso. Madre mía... Un día le iba a dar algo del estrés que cogía.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -le preguntó reticente.

- No me ha dicho nada. Ha hecho ver que no sabía del tema aunque sus gestos decían que sí que sabía algo. ¿Has logrado hablar con él?

- Lo he intentado dos veces pero no me lo ha cogido, el muy idiota.

- Oooh~ Romano está preocupado por el que había sido su jefe~ -dijo el galo con una sonrisilla juguetona. Era gracioso ver cómo de repente se sonrojaba un montón y se ponía a quejarse con insistencia.

- Cállate. Lo que tendrías que hacer es intentar llamarle tú a ver si contesta por un casual, cosa que dudo.

Mientras Francia daba un discurso de los diversos motivos que podría llevar a una persona o país en apuros a llamarle, sacó su teléfono y buscó en el listín el número de su vecino. Le dio a la tecla verde y se quedó esperando los tonos. Finalmente saltó el contestador. Bueno, ahora sí que empezaba a preocuparse, aunque no hubiese querido en un principio. Se iba a enterar ese cejas grandes si había cometido alguna locura. No podían arriesgarse a romper el poco equilibrio que le quedaba a la Unión Europea. Vale y quizás le preocupaba el bienestar de España. Pero era porque él tenía bastante deuda española en su haber y claro... No era porque le preocupara su bienestar porque sentía hacia él un instinto de sobreprotección que muchos podrían considerar hasta excesivo. El teléfono de Romano empezó a sonar y se apresuró en cogerlo. Francia puso la oreja cerca, a ver qué pillaba.

- ¡Ya era hora, bastardo! -espetó el italiano en cuanto descolgó y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja- ¿Eh? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Suenas raro. -silencio. El galo estaba atento- ¿¡Eeeeeeeh!? ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Joder...! Francia está aquí y no deja de hacerme señas para que... ¡No me toques, maldición! ¡Suéltame! Dice que quiere hablar contigo. Ahá. Ahá. Sí.

Cada monosílabo que pronunciaba el italiano le ponía más nervioso. Ya podría haberle llamado a él. Bueno, de acuerdo, vale que Lovino le había llamado más veces, pero él merecía lo mismo. Se le quedó la boca abierta cuando de repente le vio colgar el teléfono y pegó un grito.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ¡Te he dicho que quería hablar con él!

- Y él me ha dicho que te diga que está bien, que no te preocupes y que no tiene tiempo para hablar, que quiere irse a casa de una vez.

- ¿Te ha dicho dónde está?

- No. -murmuró despreocupado mientras guardaba el teléfono- Resígnate, no quiere ver a nadie y a ti aún menos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando sólo has escuchado su voz? Podría estar mal y lo escondería sin problemas.

- Estoy acostumbrado a la falta de información para que no me preocupe.

- ¡Pero yo no! -dijo indignado el galo.

Normalmente, cuando España estaba en problemas o mal, Francia le daba un lugar en el que descansar y recuperarse sin necesidad de pensar en que preocupaba a los demás. Y eso era algo que ocurría con frecuencia cuando se llevaban bien. Aquella declaración se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Lovino, el cual se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

Francis, sin embargo, no se daba por vencido. Su instinto le decía que quizás su vecino no había salido de la casa y se encontraba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para aparecer y explicarle qué le había ocurrido. Sólo deseaba que no le hubiese pasado nada demasiado serio. Los minutos fueron sucediéndose y los países se fueron marchando a sus respectivas casas. Estuvo a nada de patear a Inglaterra por mirarle de aquella manera. Cerró las puertas e iba a empezar a ayudar a recoger cuando, entonces, unas mujeres del servicio se acercaron a él con semblante preocupado.

- Las chicas han escuchado ruido en una de las habitaciones y hemos visto a alguien que no conocemos. Se han colado en casa, señor. Es alguien de pelo largo y ropas muy grandes. No nos hemos querido acercar. Creo que nos está robando.

- ¿¡Es que no dejan de ocurrir desgracias en esta casa o qué?! -exclamó con desesperación el galo.

Era el peor día de su vida. No sólo tenía que encontrar a un país que quizás estaba herido, ahora tenía que tratar con un ladrón. Se armó de valor, y una barra de hierro con la que removía las cenizas de la chimenea, y empezó a rebuscar por las habitaciones. En una que usaba poco y cuya luz estaba atenuada, escuchó ruido. Miró la puerta con fijación. ¿Y si el ladrón tenía una pistola? No toleraba nada bien el dolor. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Quieto ahí! -gritó al desconocido.

La sombra que era el ladrón en aquella penumbra se sobresaltó, se levantó y, sujetándose su ropa, intentó un movimiento evasivo hacia la puerta. Francia, por instinto más que por otra cosa, golpeó a la persona que venía hacia él, la cual gritó y cayó hacia dentro de la habitación. Se sorprendió al escuchar que el tono de voz era bastante agudo. A tientas encontró el interruptor y le dio a la luz. Allí en el suelo encontró a quien le pareció una completa desconocida. Tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda casi y estaba algo ondulado, sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y negras. Su cuerpo quedaba a la imaginación ya que la ropa que llevaba le iba tremendamente grande y se la tenía que sujetar con las manos, finas y bien cuidadas, para no perderla o dejar al descubierto partes de su anatomía.

Iba a preguntarle que quién era cuando se fijó mejor en la ropa que sujetaba mientras sollozaba por lo bajo, quejándose del golpe que había recibido. Era una camisa blanca y un pantalón de traje negro que conocía bastante porque era el que había estado vistiendo España ese mismo día en la reunión.

- Tú... -le dijo ahora observando a la mujer con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Eres un bestia! ¡¿Es que pensabas que era un oso?! -su tono ahora no sonó tan agudo. Era una voz bonita de mujer adulta, ni demasiado grave como para que perdiera la feminidad, ni demasiado aguda para que desentonara con su belleza. Entonces la chica se calló y se fijó en el modo en que el galo la observaba. Se sonrojó- N-no me mires así... No tendrías que haberme encontrado...

Francia se puso de cuclillas delante de la mujer, sin poder salir de su estado de asombro. Pero es que, cuanto más la miraba, más claro lo tenía.

- ¿España? ¿Eres tú? -se atrevió a preguntarle. Se fijó en el pequeño puchero que sus labios hicieron. Podía tomar eso como un sí- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Ha sido Inglaterra! ¡Ese cejudo loco! ¡Sacó una varita y me echó un hechizo cuando estaba yo estaba ganando nuestra discusión! Y de repente mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar todo... Y en menos de un minuto y medio era una mujer. Iba a coger algo de ropa para que la gente no me mirase mucho pero no sabía si tendrías algo de mi talla... No sé ni qué talla tengo ahora... Esto es horrible.

- Madre mía... ¿Por eso gritó tanto Romano? Ahora me cuadran las cosas. Ese estúpido de Inglaterra... Le voy a pegar la de su vida. Le golpearé hasta que deshaga el hechizo.

- Es inútil, por eso no quería que lo supieses... -dijo suspirando- Yo también le golpeé y le amenacé, pero me dijo que no podía deshacerlo y que se todo volverá a la normalidad en un mes. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Francia?

Se fijó en que estaba al borde del llanto. Le dio una pena tremenda y no pudo más que suspirar y abrazarle algo cohibido. Era España y era toda una mujer. Que esos dos conceptos se mezclaran era muy confuso. El hispano siempre, durante toda su existencia, se había visto bastante masculino y esto era nuevo y desconcertante a la enésima potencia. España se abrazó a él con fuerza, de aquella manera familiar con la que usualmente lo hacía. La diferencia es que esta vez Francia sintió dos protuberancias apretadas contra su torso.

- Tienes pechos... -dijo Francia. De repente le llovió una colleja- ¡Ay!

- ¿Que tengo pechos? ¿¡Estoy aquí medio llorando porque de repente soy una tía y tú te quedas pensando en que tengo tetas!?

- Es que te has apretado mucho y las he notado, ¿vale? -se quejó el galo mientras se frotaba el golpecito- No era mi intención, pero el instinto fue más rápido que la razón. No te preocupes, durante este mes puedes quedarte en casa. Cuidaré de ti y le diré a tu jefe que estamos tratando temas muy importantes y así no se enterará de que te peleaste con Inglaterra.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? -dijo Antonio mirándole emocionado. Su jefe había insistido en que tenía que dejar de pelearse con el inglés para tener posibilidad de renegociar la soberanía del peñón.

- Claro~ -dijo Francia pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a su ahora vecina- Además, por nada del mundo me perdería el verte así de adorable-¡uagh! ¡Pero no me pegues!

- Si no te entra en la mollera que esta situación no me divierte y te lo tomas más en serio, me iré a casa, Francia.

- Perdona... Es que me produce demasiada curiosidad. Eres tú y mírate. Tienes un buen cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, si te encontrara en algún lugar por la calle, intentaría ligar contigo.

- No estoy nada mal, ¿verdad? Me miré en un espejo y por un momento pensé que había mirado por una ventana. Yo también intentaría ligar conmigo si me encontrase por la calle.

La mirada de Francis recorría su cuerpo, tratando de adivinarlo entre las ropas demasiado holgadas. Entonces se fijó en que el bajo de la camisa estaba manchado y en que tenía un par de hojas secas en el cabello enganchadas.

- Estás manchada.

- Manchado. -rectificó España. No quería que hablase de él como si fuese una chica, aunque en realidad ahora mismo lo fuese.

- Bueno, estás manchado. -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ropa. Cogió el bajo de la camisa y se lo mostró- Esto no lo tenías cuando te marchaste de la sala de reuniones.

- Estuve intentando entrar a una de las habitaciones desde el jardín, con los zapatos tan grandes que llevaba me pisé el bajo del pantalón, me tropecé y me caí sobre un parterre. Aún suerte que no me hice nada más.

- Deberías tener más cuidado. Venga, es hora de quitarte estas ropas y ponerte algo que deje ver mejor tu bonita figura. -dijo tendiéndole una mano. Cuando se la dio, tiró de España para que estuviese de pie- Supongo que tendré alguna ropa más estrecha. Quizás alguna de las criadas se haya dejado alguna de recambio por aquí. Déjame buscar. No creo que haya ropa interior pero esa ya la compraremos mañana. Necesitarás un sujetador.

- Bien, acabo de dejar de tener cara para ti. -dijo Antonio al ver que los ojos azules de Francia se quedaban fijos a la altura de su busto.

- ¡Bueno! -exclamó sonriendo nerviosamente y elevando la vista hacia él- Ya sabes dónde está la ducha. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas y vendré corriendo. No tienes que preocuparte, tu hermanito Francia está para protegerte.

- Pero si eres un flojucho la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque mi apariencia sea diferente, sigo siendo yo.

Le dejó diciendo que si era cruel, que esa carita de ángel no tenía que decir esas cosas y demás tonterías que Francia solía decir cuando se enfurruñaba y no tenía ganas de pelea. El rubio suspiró pesadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado. Aquella era una prueba más de que bajo aquellas curvas de infarto se encontraba el mismo español, inmune a sus encantos como siempre. Rebuscó en la habitación donde las criadas solían dejar las cosas cuando venían y no encontró absolutamente nada. Se quedó perplejo durante un momento y después suspiró resignadamente. Sabía que aquello era en el fondo culpa suya. Se fue a su habitación y abrió los compartimentos más altos del armario. Allí era donde amontonaba la ropa que no se ponía, la que le iba pequeña pero que le gustaba demasiado, y algunos trastos más. Buscó las prendas que se compró en un arranque de llevar ropas estrechas y que había dejado tiradas a un lado tras que toda una sala de reuniones de la Unión Europea estuviese de acuerdo con España y dijeran que ese tipo de ropa le hacía verse gay. Seguramente eran prendas que con ese cuerpo de mujer le irían igualmente anchas, pero no sería lo mismo que las que ahora portaba.

- ¡Francia! ¡Francia, ven ahora mismo! -se escuchó a la voz femenina de Antonio gritar.

Se asustó tanto que tiró la ropa y corrió. No sabía qué ocurría pero España gritaba y después del susto de ver que de repente era toda una mujer, ya no sabía a qué atenerse. ¿Quién aseguraba que no le pasara nada más? Esa preocupación era otro motivo que había incitado a Francia a decirle que se quedara en su casa. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta sin llamar.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!?¿¡Estás bien!? -exclamó ya todo paranoico. En el camino hasta el baño todos los escenarios más catastróficos le habían pasado por la mente.

Se le quedó cara de póquer cuando vio que la hispana estaba sentada sobre la taza del váter, con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos. La camisa le cubría de manera curiosa el pubis lo suficiente para que no viese nada. El cuello estaba medio caído y dejaba al descubierto un hombro que quedaba enmarcado por unos mechones de pelo.

- ¡Puedo mear sentado! -exclamó Antonio pletórico de alegría- ¡Siempre he pensado cómo debería ser eso y es muy cómodo! ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Seguro que así no mancharíamos la tapa nunca.

Después de segundos de silencio y estupefacción (era extraño ver a una señorita de delicada apariencia hablar sobre "mear sentado"), Francis sonrió forzadamente y asintió como dándole la razón aunque en realidad no comprendiese el tema.

- Anda, límpiate y métete en la ducha. He oído que las mujeres si tienen que hacer sus necesidades al aire libre lo tienen más difícil. Al no tener lavabo, es bastante usual que se manchen las piernas.

- Uah... Ya veo. No todo son cosas buenas... -dijo España mientras cogía papel de váter y lo cortaba. Lo dobló bien y lo cogió en la mano derecha.

- Pues claro que no. Una vez insinué a una chica que tenía la ropa un poco manchada por la pierna y me pegó una buena bofetada.

Se alarmó cuando escuchó un jadeo ahogado de la española. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y la encontró inclinada hacia delante con una mano cerca de sus partes íntimas.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- M-me he limpiado demasiado fuerte y me he hecho daño... -dijo con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Es que has olvidado lo que sabes de anatomía femenina de cuando te has acostado con mujeres? -le dijo sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir.

- ¡No es lo mismo! Además, no estaba pensando en eso. Mi mente estaba en la historia esa sobre mancharse la pierna que me has contado. Se me ha ido la mano.

Se levantó y el bajo de la camisa cayó por su propio peso y cubrió con gracia su figura. Era imposible. Al paso que iba, no llegaría a ver cómo era su cuerpo nunca. Le dejó a su aire y se fue a buscar la ropa. Cuando la encontró en el suelo soltó un bufido exasperado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla tirado de ese modo. La ropa debía tratarse con amor, casi como si fuese un amante, para que luego cubriese el cuerpo del mismo modo. Las prendas que no se cuidaban luego tenían bolitas, eran rasposas y acababa siendo incómodo llevarlas. Encontró entre la montaña de prendas un slip que había comprado equivocadamente en una tienda y que le iba tremendamente estrecho. Eso le serviría de ropa interior por el momento. Cogió unos calcetines y ya se encaminó hacia el baño.

Cuando entró, el vapor llenaba la estancia ya empañaba los cristales. La humedad le iba a destrozar su hermoso cabello, así que se apresuró a dejar la ropa sobre el lavamanos. Sus ojos se fueron hacia un lado, concretamente en el que se encontraba la bañera, y miró. Se adivinaba un poco la figura pero no se veía claramente nada. Ahora se arrepentía de haber pedido que la mampara no fuera transparente. En hoteles se podían encontrar de cristal y si hubiera tenido una de esas hubiera podido verle.

- Te dejo la ropa aquí... -dijo Francia con tono de voz perdido mientras entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba de manera inútil ver mejor los secretos que el material de plástico ocultaba.

- No te dejes los ojos, no vas a poder ver a través de la mampara. Nunca has podido y no vas a desarrollar la habilidad ahora.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que yo...? -preguntó atónito al verse descubierto. A veces España lograba sorprenderle aunque ya hacía demasiado que se conocían.

- Siempre que me ducho en tu casa y entras para traerme ropa o darme un nuevo champú para que lo pruebe, sé que intentas mirarme. Eres demasiado previsible. Es rara la vez que no lo intentas. Ahora vete y déjame ducharme tranquilo.

- Que sepas tres cosas. Número uno: Me voy no porque me eches, sino porque el pelo se me está quedando hecho una porquería. Número dos: Te dejo la ropa aquí, no he podido conseguir nada mejor. Pensaba que Chloe se habría dejado ropa en casa para cambiarse, pero desde que me probé la última falda que se compró que se lo lleva todo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces probándote las faldas de tus criadas? -preguntó Antonio frotándose con cuidado el cabello. Estaba demasiado largo y no sabía si se lo estaba lavando bien.

- Se había comprado una muy bonita y con volantes. ¡Ya sabes que adoro la ropa! Me intrigaba demasiado ver cómo quedaría puesta. Me da igual ser un hombre. ¿Qué hay de malo? El mundo no va a explotar porque lleve una falda. ¿Verdad que no? -le dijo ya con un tono nervioso e indignado.

- Claro que no... Pero ya sabes que la gente no ve con buenos ojos estas cosas. Te lo he dicho cada vez que me vienes con la misma cantinela.

- ¿Lo ves? Da gusto hablar contigo. -dijo Francia sonriendo con resignación y encogiéndose de hombros- Tú entiendes de estas cosas. Tienes una opinión razonable y no te pones histérico.

- Es que no es para tanto.

- ¡Eso mismo pienso yo! -dijo el galo sonriendo contento- Bueno y ya lo último que quería decirte: Deberías estar contento de que quisiera mirarte porque, por muchas veces que te he visto, aún me sigues pareciendo interesante. Y, dicho esto, voy a preparar algo para cenar y que así se te pase el disgusto.

Sintió satisfacción cuando escuchó los halagos de Antonio ante aquella declaración de intenciones. Sabía que sólo vitoreaba la parte de la cena, pero eso ya le era suficiente. Le hubiese gustado preparar algo más fastuoso, pero no tenía ingredientes para hacerlo ya que no esperaba visita y su nevera estaba algo vacía. Estuvo un rato cocinando tranquilamente, tarareando una canción que le había venido repentinamente a la cabeza y que no sabía dónde había escuchado. Cuando llevaba ya bastantes minutos, empezó a mirar el reloj constantemente. Era extraño que Antonio aún no hubiese salido del baño, aunque fuese para decirle que el pelo mojado le era incómodo. Finalmente, preocupado por si le había pasado algo, Francia apagó la vitrocerámica y fue a asomarse al baño. Dio dos golpecitos, abrió y se encontró a Antonio. Estaba delante del espejo y sólo llevaba puesta la camiseta de color azul que, aunque le iba ancha, ya le marcaba un poco el busto. El pelo le estaba mojando la tela a la altura de la media espalda y estaba empapado y apelmazado. Claramente, no se había molestado siquiera en peinárselo. Pero lo que le había hecho quedarse atónito por completo era que sus manos se encontraban sobre sus pechos y los toqueteaba.

- Y yo que empezaba a pensar que te habías caído... -dijo Francia sin poder despegar la mirada de la mujer. Dejó que sus ojos bajaran y observaran el modo en el que esas manos finas estrujaban los pechos. Que dijesen lo que quisieran pero era bastante excitante.

Lo más fuerte del asunto era que España sí que le había mirado, pero no parecía sentir vergüenza alguna y seguía sobeteándose los pechos con descaro.

- Tengo tetas, eso no ocurre todos los días. Además, cuando me he visto desnudo y he descubierto que estoy al completo, me he quedado mirando. Creo que por primera vez empiezo a entenderte, Francia. Creo que comprendo eso de gustarte a ti mismo. Ahora mismo me gusto a mí mismo.

El galo arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario. No sabía qué decir porque muchas cosas le pasaban por la mente y todas eran muy dispares. Al final se decantó por suspirar, coger una toalla y se acercó a la mujer que ahora era España. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era más bajita que él y tras esa ducha olía al champú que tenía en casa.

- ¿No te molesta el pelo mojado? Te está dejando la camiseta chorreando.

Antonio bajó entonces los brazos, dejando por fin sus más que manoseados pechos en paz, y miró a Francis usando el espejo que tenía enfrente.

- Ahora que lo dices... Eeh... Es muy molesto. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quiero que se seque rápido. Dame el secador, le voy a dar aire hasta que esté completamente seco.

- No seas bestia. Si le das demasiado cerca y demasiado rato, te quemarás el pelo. Además, si lo secas a lo loco se te enredará mucho y se harán unos nudos que nos van a tener horas para deshacerlos y te quejarás de que te duelen. Lo mejor es que me dejes hacer. Quiero que estés atenta.

- Atento. -interrumpió.

- Atento... -suspiro- Atento para que después ya puedas hacerlo tú.

Francia secó con cuidado el pelo, presionando sin frotar ni tirar, para quitar un poco el exceso de agua. Una vez hecho eso buscó un botecito con suavizante en seco, le puso la cantidad indicada y empezó a peinar con sumo cuidado. Antonio se movía un poco, inquieta, al final la empujó hasta conducirla al váter e hizo que se sentara para proseguir peinando aquella melena. Antonio se aburría y no prestaba atención, para qué mentir. Su único entretenimiento actual era mirar el reflejo de Francia en el espejo. Sonrió al ver su expresión. Parecía que se lo pasaba bastante bien con todo aquello. Luego vino el momento del secador y Antonio no dejaba de quejarse y decir que le daba calor, que se le venía el pelo a la cara y Francia acabó por perder la paciencia. Apagó el aparato y con una pinza para el pelo se lo recogió rápidamente.

- Eh~ ¡Esto está mejor! Gracias, Francia.

- Ahora termínate de vestir no sea que pilles un buen resfriado. -le dijo mientras recogía lo que había usado- ¿Te van bien los calzoncillos?

- Me van un poquito sueltos pero son mejores que los que yo llevaba. -dijo Antonio levantándose la camiseta y enseñándole desde el ombligo.

El bote vacío y las toallas que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron al suelo cuando presenció esa escena. Es que lo hacía tan segura de sí misma, con un pudor nulo y una naturalidad que desconcertaría a cualquiera. Se quedó su mente en blanco ante la visión de ese cuerpo.

- ¡Fraaancia...! -exclamó ella con un puchero- Te estoy preguntando que si te parece que me van demasiado grandes.

Carraspeó y con un rubor en las mejillas se agachó para coger lo que se le había caído al suelo.

- Ah... Sí, sí. Estaba analizando lo que me preguntabas, no seas impaciente. Sí, te quedan bien. Mañana ya iremos a comprarte ropa interior.

- Necesitaré tu opinión. Yo de estas cosas no entiendo nada, así que me lo pruebo y tú me das tu sincero veredicto.

El galo puso un gesto entre tensión y contenida emoción. Sus orejas debían de estarle traicionando. Quizás ya era la edad que le estaba afectando y estaba perdiendo audición. Antonio se estaba poniendo el pantalón que era de chándal y se lo pudo ajustar mejor gracias a los cordones, de los cuales tiró hasta que rodearon bien su cintura.

- ¿Lo has dicho en serio? No quiero que me des ilusiones sobre poder opinar sobre la ropa interior que una mujer atractiva pueda llevar y que después me las arrebates.

- Claro que te lo digo en serio. -contestó levantando la mirada, curiosamente, con las dos manos tirando de los cordones aún. Empezó a atarlos- No tengo por qué mentir en algo así.

- ¿Tú eres consciente de que te voy a comer con la mirada y que, probablemente, en ese instante o las horas siguientes voy a intentar asaltarte dominado por mis instintos más bajos?

- Podré contigo. -dijo Antonio dibujando su típica sonrisa.

- Sigo pensando que no sabes lo que haces... Pero no voy a insistir más. Te di la oportunidad de retractarte y no la tomaste. No voy a ser idiota y desaprovecharlo.

El rostro femenino de España le observó con curiosidad, como si hubiese dicho alguna bobada. Entonces, sonrió tranquilamente ya mientras bajaba la camiseta y por fin estaba vestida al completo.

- Puedes mirar, yo mismo lo voy a hacer, pero no vas a tocar. Lo tengo clarísimo. Puedo contigo.

Francia abrió la boca para argumentar algo pero se dio cuenta de que ese factor jugaba en su contra. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver al hispano (ahora hispana) con la ropa interior que él mismo habría escogido. Sería estúpido abrir esa boca grande para decirle que era probable que antes pudiese con él pero que ahora era una chica y, con signos de evidencia, era más fuerte que ella. Otra prueba de que Antonio era realmente esa mujer fue la reacción que tuvo ante la comida. Era sencillamente estupendo ver cómo se le iluminaba la mirada y con emoción contenida cogía los cubiertos.

- Tengo que prepararte la habitación de invitados. -comentó de manera casual Francis. Le miró de reojo- ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir conmigo? Es lo que haces normalmente~

- Porque casi me arrastras hasta la cama, eres muy plomo. -replicó la hispana con el tenedor cerca de los labios- Prefiero dormir en una cama solo, gracias. No me fío de que tus manos vayan a estar quietas.

- Eres muy cruel... -dijo el rubio suspirando pesadamente. Aunque también sabía que tenía bastante razón. Era como al niño pequeño al que le daban un juguete bonito y reluciente. Sería extraño no sentir el irrefrenable deseo de querer jugar con él.

Tras recoger la mesa, ambas naciones se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados que se encontraba a sólo dos estancias de distancia del cuarto de Francia. Antonio, en un momento impredecible de los suyos, se lanzó a la espalda del galo y se le enganchó como koala sólo por el simple hecho de querer ver si de este modo perdía el equilibrio como siempre lo hacía. España tenía una extraña manera de disfrutar viendo cómo usualmente se doblaba hacia delante y resoplaba cada vez que se le lanzaba encima igual que un león que se tiraba a comer a su presa. La única diferencia era que Antonio no "comía" nada. Bromas guarras. Esas también eran de las mejores. Pudo esta vez cogerla sin ningún problema ya que era más delgada y bajita que en su versión masculina. Se apresuró a mover los brazos y sujetar sus piernas. Sintió los brazos de la hispana rodear su cuello y algo más, sus pechos apretados (mucho) contra su espalda. Eh... Pues no estaban mal formados, no...

- ¡Estás más fuerte y todo! -exclamó España contenta.

- No es que esté más fuerte, es que eres más liviana.

- Liviano.

- ¡Se me hace difícil referirme a ti en masculino cuando tengo tus pechos apretados contra mi espalda, ¿sabes?! -exclamó perdiendo un poco los nervios.

No podía evitar llamar a las cosas por su género. Por mucho que supiese que esa mujer despampanante era su amigo de toda la vida, no podía evitar verla y apreciar que era una dama y tratarla como tal. Aunque cuando se ponía así de insoportable perdía las maneras. Antonio aflojó el agarre de sus manos y pudo sentir como la presión sobre su busto se reducía.

- La verdad es que es muy incómodo. No puedo abrazarte tan fuerte como antes porque me duele. No entiendo cómo somos tan brutos de a veces apretar tanto un pecho. Debe dolerles. Siendo sinceros, no creo que les guste tanto como parece. -murmuró.

- Yo no aprieto pechos. Una vez lo hice y me llevé una buena bofetada. Todos creéis que sólo me sirve para sufrir dolor en las mejillas, pero cada golpe es una sabia lección que no olvido. Hemos llegado. ¿Vas a bajarte ya?

- Es que me coges con tanta facilidad que me dan ganas de quedarme aquí un buen rato... -dijo despreocupada.

El galo hizo rodar su mirada. Pues no pensaba cargarla por toda la casa. Se acercó a la cama, se puso de espaldas y soltó las piernas y sus brazos. Escuchó un pequeño grito y el golpe de su cuerpo caer sobre el colchón. Se giró y la vio tumbada sobre la cama. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto y apoyó las manos a cada lado de la muchacha, aún con los pies sobre el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -dijo con una sonrisilla.

España conocía bien esa sonrisilla de: "¿Nos metemos mano?" que era la frase que había omitido pero que en realidad completaba a la primera pregunta. Era usual que la utilizara, y era aún más normal que la ignorase como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Eso le había ganado (entre otras cosas de las que realmente no era consciente) el título de despistado. No se esforzaría en negar que fuese totalmente inconsciente de las insinuaciones de la gente ya que eso le venía bien para que no insistieran en algo que, en ese momento, no deseaba. Con agilidad que incluso le sorprendía a ella misma, Antonio se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, pasó entre las piernas de Francia y se incorporó al otro lado, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Ahora vamos a hacer la cama.

- Me das ilusiones y luego me las quitas con una facilidad... -dijo Francia con aire solemne y unas pequeñas lagrimitas frustradas en la comisura de los ojos.

- Venga, venga... -dijo la hispana con una sonrisa conciliadora y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro- Es ya muy tarde, mejor que hagamos la cama y nos vayamos a dormir. Cada uno en su habitación, no te emociones.

El galo suspiró pesadamente y empezó a sacar las sábanas y demás mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo, aunque de manera audible. Se quejaba de que precisamente las cosas más interesantes se hacían tarde, de que era extraño que viniese a casa y que durmiese en otra cama y cosas por el estilo. Antonio se esforzó en hacer ver que no escuchaba ni una palabra y le ayudó a estirar bien las sábanas sobre el colchón. Unos minutos después habían terminado y Francis rebuscaba entre cosas algo que pudiera usar de pijama.

- ¿No tienes una camisa vieja que no uses? No debes frustrarte tanto por no tener ropa.

- Presumo constantemente de que Francia es el lugar de donde la moda sale y que París tiene a los mejores diseñadores y ahora no tengo un maldito pijama que dejarte. ¡Claro que estoy frustrado! Debo tener ropa de mujer.

- ¿Para qué? -le dijo la española arqueando una ceja- No tiene sentido que te dé un berrinche por una cosa así. No pienso convertirme más en mujer y, a menos que quieras invitar a alguna para vestirla, dudo que sea de mucha utilidad que tengas ropa de mujer guardada en un armario. No seas irracional.

- ... Está bien. Pero mañana te compraremos ropa para estas semanas. No puedo permitir que vayas por ahí con estas pintas.

- Te preocupas demasiado... -murmuró Antonio mirando de manera curiosa a la nación gala. Es que se lo estaba tomando demasiado a la tremenda. Era de un catastrofista... Cuando las cosas no iban bien se montaba unos dramas en los que parecía que el mundo iba a terminarse en cualquier momento- En serio, déjame una camisa vieja y deja de fruncir el ceño ya de una vez.

Resoplando, Francia se marchó a su cuarto a buscar una camisa. España se quedó mirando la puerta y sonrió resignadamente. Aunque era agradable ver que alguien se preocupaba por detalles tan tontos como ese sólo por su bienestar.

De entre las cosas que tenía en su armario, el rubio sacó una camisa vieja y se la quedó mirando durante un rato largo. El puño estaba arrugado y la prenda un poco amarillenta. Tiró un poco y sonó a viejo. Se quedó mirando la ropa. Esa camisa tenía ya demasiados años y debía tirarla. Finalmente se decidió y cogió una de su propio armario. Era cierto que cuando alguien se ponía una prenda de ropa para dormir parecía que perdía su calidad y se convertía en algo que sólo se podía llevar en la cama, pero lo que no iba a hacer era dejar que Antonio llevara para dormir una camisa que crujía de lo vieja que era. De hecho, antes de regresar a la habitación de invitados, Francia tiró esa camisa para olvidarse cuanto antes de haber poseído una prenda de ropa en tan deplorable estado. Cuando llegó, se le cayó la expresión del rostro cuando encontró a Antonio tumbada sobre la cama, bocarriba y con las manos sobre los pechos, toqueteándolos de nuevo.

- Te las vas a desgastar... Eres un vicioso. -dijo Francia frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le pasaba la camisa.

- Lo dices porque tienes envidia. Si tú tuvieses pechos estoy seguro de que te pasarías el día con las manos sobre ellos. Es curioso y es el primer día que tengo. Deja que me aburra y ya no me pasaré el día con las manos sobre ellos.

- Podrías dejar que los tocara un poco... -replicó Francis haciendo un mohín- Soy tu amigo y los amigos hacen esas cosas.

- Según tu criterio, los buenos amigos de verdad dejan que los lleves a la cama y que tengan sexo salvaje contigo. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué iba a olvidarme de aquella excusa patética que me diste un día? No vas a tocarme las tetas.

- ¡Eres una bestia sin sentimientos! ¡Tienes un corazón de hielo! ¡El país de la pasión dicen...! ¡Mentiras! ¡El país de la estrechez!

- Ignoro tus tonterías, Francia. No me lo tomo en serio porque sé que ahora mismo no hablas tú, hablan tus celos y tu desesperación por manosear todo lo que te parece atractivo. Ahora tú y tus manos quiero que salgáis de esta habitación, vayáis a la tuya y os acostéis en la cama.

- Esto es muy injusto.

- Y no te toques.

- No te prometo nada. -murmuró a regañadientes Francia saliendo de la habitación.

España se rió y cuando supo que estaba sola en la habitación se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y se puso la camisa. Le quedaba grande y gracias a eso le cubría hasta casi la mitad de los muslos. Se echó sobre la cama de matrimonio, se cubrió y suspiró pesadamente. Le parecía hasta extraño escuchar la que ahora era su propia voz. Maldito Inglaterra, lo iba a patear hasta la muerte cuando volviera a ser un chico.

* * *

**Hacía tanto que no publicaba nada que no fuese AU que hasta se hace raro xD... ¡Buenas! ¡Un nuevo fic! Este es cortito también. Gracias a Maruychan por ayudarme con el título, tuve un montón de problemas ;_;... Sobre el argumento del fic... Se me ocurrieron cosas random sobre qué pasaría si Antonio se convirtiese en mujer y quise hacerlo. Sé que es un argumento típico, pero voy a poner cosas en mi estilo. La primera prueba es Antonio tocándose el pecho a sol y sombra xD... Es un hombre, no le demos más crédito, seguro que se los tocaría sin parar xD Pensé en cambiarle el nombre a Antonio, para que la narración tuviera más sentido y no se viese que luego usaba el verbo en femenino, pero el personaje, internamente, se me rebotó y me impidió buscarle un nombre ovo'...**

**Este fic serán 5 capítulos, ya os lo avanzo.**

**Espero que os guste~**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Juro que la semana que viene el viernes subo el nuevo capítulo. Con todo esto de que el viernes era fiesta, se me fue el santo al cielo.**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mascarada**

**Capítulo 02**

Unos golpes insistentes contra la puerta le hicieron despertarse de buena mañana. Se intentó incorporar rápidamente y sintió un fuerte tirón en la cabeza que le hizo chillar de dolor y volver a tirarse sobre la cama. La puerta se abrió y Francia observó el interior, que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver realmente nada, con sorpresa tras haber sido testigo de ese grito.

- ¿Estás bien, España? -preguntó tanteando con la mano derecha la pared para encontrar el interruptor que encendía la luz.

La mujer hispana estaba echada de lado y farfullaba por lo bajo con las manos sobre la cabeza.

- El pelo... Estúpido pelo largo... -dijo sonriendo adolorida. Había apoyado la mano en el cabello, presionándolo con fuerza contra el colchón y entonces al levantarse de esa manera se había pegado un tirón considerable.

Francis estableció conexión entre las pocas palabras que había pronunciado y la manera en la que estaba echada sobre la cama. En sus manos descansaba una bandeja con desayuno que se había levantado expresamente a preparar. Que, siendo sinceros, le hubiese preparado desayuno igualmente, pero quizás no se lo hubiese traído a la cama. Es que le venía desde dentro. Francia tenía un instinto para cuidar a la gente que le importaba o que le parecía bella y, en el caso de las mujeres, se convertía casi en una necesidad. Por muy ridículo que fuese, quería hacerlo y si no lo lograba podía llegar a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, en perfecto equilibrio a pesar de que los bordes sobresalían y quedaban suspendidos sobre el vacío, abrió la persiana de un tirón y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó a su lado y le miró con una ceja arqueada, un poco preocupado.

- Ven, levántate. -dijo sujetando suavemente un brazo y tirando de ella un poco. España se quedó incorporada sobre la cama. Llevó las manos a su cabeza, donde se frotaba con insistencia de manera un tanto brusca. Le apartó las finas manos y se encargó de colar sus dedos entre sus hebras y masajear con lentitud el cuero cabelludo adolorido- Si te frotas tan fuerte no va a dejar de dolerte, bruto. Al cuerpo hay que tratarlo con amor para que responda correctamente.

- Eso suena sucio. -dijo Antonio abriendo los ojos, que estaban ligeramente acuosos del tirón.

Clavó los ojos azules en los verdes y su ceja derecha se arqueó. Después decían de él, pero España no se quedaba corto... Quizás era uno de los motivos por los cuales se toleraban bastante bien. Apartó las manos y le sonrió jovialmente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te sigue doliendo tanto?

- No, ahora ya estoy mejor... -dijo la hispana y acabó por suspirar- Gracias. Este pelo tan largo me tiene amargado. Es la primera vez que lo llevo así.

- Bueno, no te queda nada mal. Te hace ser una mujer aún más llamativa. -le dio dos suaves y cariñosas palmadas sobre la cabeza, cogió la bandeja y se la dejó sobre el regazo- Tostadas con las siguientes cosas a escoger: mermelada, mantequilla y paté. Un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y además un café para recargar energía. También hay galletas por si te quedas con hambre.

- Woah, Francia... Esto es impresionante... -dijo mirando la bandeja con pura admiración. Eso hizo que internamente el galo se creciera. Ese era el tipo de reacción que esperaba y que le hacía sentir satisfecho.

- No tienes que sorprenderte tanto, todo para ti. Come lo que te apetezca, no te cortes. Cuando termines iremos a comprarte ropa, ¿vale?

Francis se incorporó dispuesto a ir a prepararse algo ligero para desayunar cuando notó una mano aferrarse a su camiseta. Bajó la mirada y observó a España curiosamente.

- ¿Te vas?

- Iba a prepararme algo para mí. -contestó tranquilamente. Era normal preparar primero algo para alguien y entonces satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

- Puedes tomarte el café. Compartimos las tostadas y si me quedo con hambre ya comeré galletas. ¿Te parece? -dijo y tras eso le sonrió apurada- Me parece muy injusto que te hayas trabajado tanto este desayuno y que mientras yo como tú tengas que prepararte algo.

- La verdad es que no me importa. -le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, tranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas y para él se volvían algo tan normal como respirar.

- A mí sí. ¿Por favor?

Aquel asalto lo ganó Antonio. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama y estuvieron charlando sobre tonterías, como siempre, mientras desayunaban. Era curioso que, por mucho tiempo que pasaran juntos, solían encontrar algún tema sobre el que debatir, reírse o quejarse. Después de aquello, la hispana se ofreció a recoger mientras Francia iba a darse una ducha. Cuando salió no sólo había recogido, también se había vestido y hacía el vago sobre la cama.

- ¿Aún no te has peinado? -le dijo al ver el cabello enmarañado que resbalaba por sus hombros y caía sobre su busto. La hispana le miró.

- Lo he intentado pero tengo un enredo enorme y no sé cómo quitarlo, así que he decidido que no voy a peinarme hasta que vuelva a ser un chico.

- No digas tonterías. Para dentro de un mes tendrás el pelo que parecerá un afro. Tendremos que cortarlo antes y no sé si es una buena idea. ¿Quién te asegura que si lo haces no volverás a ser hombre y estarás calvo? Es como lo que dicen las personas de los viajes en el tiempo. No debes tocar nada o puedes alterar el futuro.

- Mi pasado no era ser una mujer. -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño un poco aunque con una débil sonrisa.

- Te peinaré, ven conmigo. -dijo Francis empezando a caminar. España se levantó rápidamente y le fue siguiendo- Tengo experiencia. Cuando Seychelles y Mónaco estaban bajo mi cuidado e iba a verlas, me ocupaba de cepillarles el cabello y hacerles peinados. Aprendí muchos porque les hacía demasiada ilusión que les hiciese cosas nuevas.

- Eres todo un padrazo~ -dijo la hispana sonriendo enternecida por la historia. Podía imaginarlo perfectamente. En su mente era una imagen bastante bonita.

Le hizo sentarse en el lavabo de nuevo y tratando con mimo cada hebra empezó a peinarle. Cuando lo tuvo desenredado rebuscó entre los cajones y pequeños neceseres que tenía y finalmente encontró una tira roja bastante larga. Rodeó con el trozo de tela su cabello, recogiéndolo en una coleta y le hizo un lazo para que la tira quedara sujeta.

- Listos. Así no se te vendrá el pelo a la cara y te molestará menos. Había pensado en recogértelo en lo alto para que no te quejes de que te hace cosquillas pero vas a tener que quitarte la ropa y mejor algo que podamos rehacer con facilidad.

Salieron al sol y se montaron en el coche de Francia. Era un caro vehículo de lujo que había importado de un lugar que siempre se negaba a revelar. Decía que si lo contaba todos se comprarían uno y quería ser el único que lo tuviese. El coche le había costado una ingente cantidad de dinero y su jefe en aquel momento había puesto el grito en el cielo y había estado dando un discurso acerca de la necesidad de reducir gastos. Francia, de manera ausente, había estado mirándole con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando terminó y le preguntó si lo había comprendido, la nación gala había sonreído más y había respondido.

- Sí, lo he entendido. Pero, ¿a que es una preciosidad?

Aquello le había ganado una hora de bronca. Por suerte, había gritado tanto cuando le había dicho que le iba a quitar el coche que su jefe había decidido que era mejor dejárselo. La primera parada, antes de que se arrepintiese, fue la tienda de ropa interior. Era uno de los mejores sitios de todo París, pero ese detalle se lo guardó para sí mismo. Si se enteraba, sabía que España no iba a mirarle feliz precisamente. Comprendía que era ropa que sólo se iba a poner una vez pero Francia no podía simplemente comprar cualquier cosa. Era cuestión de principios.

Antonio se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. Era un poco raro eso de entrar en una tienda llena de encaje y color en diferentes modelos de ropa interior. Francis, sin embargo, se adentró y empezó a mirar conjuntos. Esos eran los más baratos de la tienda. Eligió dos pares y luego se acercó al mostrador. Ladeó la vista y se encontró a España ahí plantada.

- Anton-... -se detuvo porque imaginó la cara que se le quedaría a la dependienta si llamaba "Antonio" a su femenina acompañante- Antoinette, querida, ven aquí conmigo.

España le miró arqueando ceja. Sin decir nada, ambos tuvieron una conversación en la que la hispana le preguntaba si en serio le había llamado "Antoinette" y el galo se encogía de hombros, alegando de este modo que no le había quedado otra. Así pues, _Antoinette_se acercó al mostrador y fue testigo de una conversación que no pudo ni se esforzó en comprender. Sólo escuchaba la pronunciación de la erre a la francesa.

- _Quiero un conjunto bonito para mi acompañante. Algo que sea elegante y que no demasiado atrevido, no quiero que se enfade conmigo. _-dijo ladeando la mirada para observar de reojo a Antonio. La mujer española, al notar que la miraban, clavó sus ojos verdes en el francés. Le miró interrogante. ¿Hablaban de él? A ver qué decía. Francis sonrió- ¿Verdad?

- ... Verdad... ¿Supongo? -dijo Antonio con inseguridad. No sabía qué era lo que estaba aceptando.

Al ver que la conversación proseguía, la nación hispana se relajó y fue mirando la habitación. Volvió a estar alerta cuando la chica miraba su cuerpo fijamente. Fue extraño y aunque si fuese como siempre, Antonio se hubiese sentido halagado, le daba vergüenza la manera en que la observaba. Suspiró aliviada cuando la dependienta se dio la vuelta y rebuscó entre unas cajas. Sacó dos cajas y las dejó en el mostrador. Francia se apresuró a cogerlas. La chica señalaba entonces al fondo de la tienda. El galo agarró la mano de Antonio y tiró de ella en esa dirección.

- Más te vale no haberme cogido nada raro... -murmuró España.

- No me seas así de arisco... -se quejó Francia- Es cierto que he estado tentado a cogerte un picardías, una liga y ropa bien sexy. Pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo y te vayas a casa, así que me he comportado. Le he pedido un conjunto elegante pero no demasiado osado. Cree que somos algo así como una pareja de recién casados. Toma, esto es para que te lo pruebes. Cuando estés me dices y te doy opinión.

- Oh, qué cortés, ¿no vas a intentar meterte conmigo al probador? -dijo mirándole sorprendido y tomando la ropa interior entre sus manos.

- No sería galán por mi parte, ya me doy por satisfecho al saber que vas a mostrarme tu cuerpo llevando solamente ropa interior. Además, la dependienta nos miraría mal.

- Normalmente no te desmotiva que la dependienta nos pueda mirar mal. Eres gracioso. Te comportas diferente desde que soy una mujer.

- ... -Francia estaba con la boca abierta, a medio camino de una réplica, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo- No sé de qué me estás hablando...

- Está bien, está bien... -dijo Antonio tras reír. Le dejó fuera y procedió a quitarse la ropa dentro de aquel pequeño cubículo.

Primero los pantalones fuera, que le costó quitárselos porque tenía hechos dos nudos para que no se le cayesen y deshacerlos era casi una misión imposible. Entonces, una vez los dejó sobre una silla, se quitó la camiseta. No pudo evitar quedarse idiota mirándose en el espejo. ¡Es que no podía remediarlo! Era ver pechos sin esfuerzo alguno y, aún mejor, tocarlos. Aunque fuese una mujer físicamente, su mente seguía siendo la de un hombre. Era inevitable.

Reaccionó y se puso el sujetador del primer conjunto. Era bastante diferente a no llevar nada y, aunque era un poco molesto sentir la prenda rodeando su cuerpo y sujeta a sus hombros, la sensación de que sus pechos estaban bien agarrados y pesaban menos fue agradable. Fue como una especie de revelación. Así que era por eso que las mujeres llevaban sujetadores... Muy interesante la sensación. Observó las braguitas y pensó. Sería mejor (más higiénico) ponérselas encima del slip que ya llevaba. El conjunto era de color blanco, llevaba unos pequeños bordados de color negro en la braga y en la copa derecha del sujetador.

Francis estaba fuera, esperando sentado en un taburete. Estaba entre aburrido por la espera e impaciente por verla salir. Vio que repentinamente asomaba su cabeza entre las cortinas y buscaba alguien. Al ver que no había nadie que pudiera verle, corrió la cortina. A Francia se le quedó la mandíbula floja y observaba a España con los ojos bien abiertos, sin parpadear apenas. Le quedaba bien no, lo siguiente. Por fin pudo apreciar su figura al completo y no pudo gustarle más. España no era una mujer extremadamente delgada aunque tampoco es que estuviese gorda. Tenía unas caderas bien definidas y una cintura fina aunque no demasiado delgada.

- No me queda mal, ¿no? -preguntó con cierta vergüenza. Francia no respondía, seguía mirando completamente ido.

Intentó que reaccionase en diversas ocasiones y no logró absolutamente nada. El galo seguía ausente en su totalidad y le observaba con la mandíbula aún aflojada. Acabó por sonreír resignada. Quizás era demasiado pedir. Apoyó los dedos de la mano derecha contra su mentón e hizo presión hasta que tuvo la boca cerrada. Ese gesto hizo que reaccionase y que por fin sus ojos, emocionados sin remedio, coincidieran con los suyos.

- Que vas a llenar el suelo de babas... -le dijo con picardía y luego le sacó la lengua antes de volver a meterse en el vestidor.

No pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra con cada modelito que se puso. Con el negro se le volvió a aflojar la mandíbula por completo. Antonio se iba quejando de que tal conjunto le realzaba demasiado el pecho o que le quedaba muy baja la braga. La mente de Francia seguía en un permanente cortocircuito que se agravaba de nuevo con cada conjunto que se probaba. Lo único que lograba a veces era asentir como un tonto con la con la cabeza para darle la razón a algunas de las cosas que iba diciendo. Al rato, Antonio se asomó vestido con la camiseta. Francis le pasó un pijama que había encontrado. Se asomó con él puesto y asintió. Le quedaba como un guante.

- No sé qué conjuntos coger... -dijo Antonio indecisa.

- Vas a cogerlos todos porque los pago yo y te sientan tremendos. El pijama también. Ahora date prisa en ponerte uno de los conjuntos y vestirte. No hemos hecho más que empezar.

En ese momento Antonio pensaba que era una manera de hablar, exagerada como de costumbre. Cuatro horas después, caminaban por la calle cargados de bolsas. Antonio empezaba a estar hambrienta y se sorprendía al no haber visto quejarse al galo ni una vez acerca de no haber almorzado aún. En vez de eso, se le veía contento por esa aventura de derroche por todas partes. Antonio tenía ropa nueva, calzado nuevo, complementos nuevos, ropa interior nueva y pijama nuevo. Se sentía un derroche andante. No sabía cómo era eso posible, pero pasaba. Se había negado a llevar ropa más femenina, así que iba con unas bambas finas, un pantalón tejano y un jersey de color rojo y media manga.

- Pensaba que lo decías por decir eso de que sólo habíamos empezado... Menudo tute... ¿No tienes hambre? Son casi las dos y media.

- _Oh, mon Dieu!_¿Ya? -dijo el galo alarmado- Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

- Normal. Con lo que te gusta a ti la ropa... Se podía ver cómo te brillaban los ojos de la ilusión. Cuando no dejabas de traerme ropa, he estado pensando seriamente en huir.

- No entiendo cómo puedes ser mujer y que no te guste probarte ropa.

- Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser hombre y que te guste tantísimo probarte ropa. No digas estupideces. Sé que soy mujer, pero sigo siendo Antonio. Al menos el 98% del rato.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y el otro dos por ciento? -dijo Francia curiosamente sujetando la puerta del restaurante al que iban a ir para que pasara Antonio, como todo un caballero.

- Es extraño pero siento que mi comportamiento es diferente a veces. Por ejemplo, cuando la chica se me ha quedado mirando he sentido muchísima vergüenza y sé que no la hubiese sentido en cualquier otro momento. Me parecía extraño pero no podía dejar de estar nervioso. A veces me da la sensación de que no me comporto con normalidad.

- Intenta no preocuparte demasiado. Quizás es por culpa de tus hormonas femeninas o parte del carácter que tendrías si fueses mujer. Seguro que cuando vuelvas a ser un hombre, todo eso se irá.

No hablaron más del tema en lo que quedó de noche. Francia comprendía bastante bien que de lo que menos tenía ganas era de hablar de que repentinamente era una mujer. Por eso mismo se dedicó a parlotear más de lo habitual, para que la hispana sintiese que era lo mismo de siempre y no se centrase en la preocupación que su situación actual le daba. Cuando llegaron, Antonio se fue a la habitación y colocó la ropa en el armario, tal y como Francis le había instruido. Se puso el pijama que había comprado: era un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta de color gris y con el dibujo de un osito. Se hubiese negado a llevarlo si fuese un hombre, sin duda. Se echó sobre la cama y se quedó en la oscuridad, pensando. Se sentía triste de repente. ¿Qué ocurriría si el hechizo no se deshacía tal y como Inglaterra había dicho? Tendría que mostrarse ante los demás países y ver cómo sus rostros le miraban atónitos, sin poder creer lo que veían. Empezarían a comportarse de manera extraña y seguramente se apartarían como si de un infectado se tratase. Se acurrucó en posición fetal y la cama le parecía vacía y solitaria. Resolló por un instante y se incorporó. Descalza caminó sobre las frías baldosas que formaban el pasillo hacia la habitación del galo. Por la rendija de la puerta se podía apreciar una tenue luz que provenía del interior. Pegó dos veces sobre la madera de color blanco y, sin esperar una respuesta, abrió.

Francia se encontraba echado sobre su cama, apoyado contra un montón de cojines, con unas gafas de lectura de color azules. Entre sus manos descansaba un ejemplar bastante antiguo y de tapas desgastadas de alguna obra, seguramente francesa, que estaría releyendo por enésima vez. Sus ojos azules le miraron con curiosidad y siguieron su figura, que se aproximó hasta la cama, se echó sobre el lado vacío y se giró hasta darle la espalda. Francia se quitó las gafas para leer y observó a la española con curiosidad. Tanto decir el día anterior que quería dormir sola y, de repente, venía e invadía media cama sin ningún tipo de reparo. No es que le importase que lo hiciera, pero le parecía extraño.

- ¿No te gustaba la habitación de invitados?

- Es grande y solitaria. Además, tu cama es más cómoda.

El galo sonrió resignado y prosiguió con la lectura tras volverse a colocar las gafas. Antonio miraba hacia un lado de nuevo con ese gesto apenado. No podía quitarse esa leve angustia que se había instalado en su pecho y que se negaba a marcharse. Ni aún estando en aquella cama dejaba de sentirse asaltado por las dudas. Al final no pudo aguantar en silencio durante mucho más rato.

- Francia, si nunca más vuelvo a ser un hombre, ¿tú me seguirías tratando como siempre y no te apartarías de mí?

Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo, otra vez, a la nación francesa. Se volvió a apartar las gafas y observó la espalda de la mujer española. No podía ver su rostro desde donde estaba.

- ¿Qué tonterías son esas? Por supuesto que vas a volver a ser un hombre.

- ¿Y si no? Entonces, ¿seguirías como siempre conmigo?

- Cuando te lo propones puedes ser bien tontorrón. -dijo Francis esforzándose para no meter la pata con el género en un momento bastante importante- Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Aunque tu cara cambiase de forma, tu hermanito Francia seguiría queriéndote~

Se produjo un silencio que no sabía hasta cuando se prolongaría pero que iba a mantener. Ahora era España quien tenía que recapacitar y sacar sus conclusiones. Entendía que tuviese miedo, pero eran temores infundados.

- Gracias, Francia. -murmuró finalmente.

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió. Sus manos cerraron el libro tras poner un punto con una foto de Los campos Elíseos entre la página 49 y 50, se retiró las gafas y las dejó sobre el libro. Entonces se acercó a la espalda de España y la abrazó. Su rostro rozó con familiaridad uno de sus hombros. La hispana no se apartó ni rechazó esa cercanía.

- Ahora que ya sabes eso, no tienes que preocuparte. Tu hermanito Francia no se irá de tu lado, ya te lo he dicho otras veces. Lo mejor será que durmamos. Ha sido un día largo, ya verás que mañana estarás de mejor humor y no lo verás tan negro.

Se desearon buenas noches y aún con Francia rodeando con sus brazos a España ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Pues otro capítulo más. No sé qué comentar de este... Francia y las compras xD Como no tengo nada inteligente que decir, paso a comentar los review xDDD Por cierto, sigo buscando gente que quiera promocionar su arte, dibujando algo Frain, en la novelita Frain que voy a publicar próximamente, aún no tengo la fecha pero estoy apuntando quién estaría interesado. Enviaría alrededor del mundo, lo tengo dicho owo**

**Comento reviews~**

_Izumiwi, _**graciaas~ Esta pareja es lovely ouo Necesita amor, mucho amor xD**

_Chic, _**bueno, es un hombre y tiene tetas. Si no se manoseara yo creo que sería demasiado raro xDDDD... Si yo fuera un hombre de repente creo que me daría curiosidad tener minga o.o... XDDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**bueno, Antonio encuentra la felicidad en los pequeños detalles XD Francia está paranoico porque después de encontrarse a España convertido en mujer ya teme cualquier cosa mala. Es pesimista el pobre XDDD. Creo que no se había hecho nada de cambio de sexo en rollo Frain, pero para eso estoy yo, para darle toques propios a cosas que se me ocurren xDDD Bueno, son cinco capítulos, a uno por semana, en el fondo también será un mes para nosotros XD De nada, me gusta escribir y atesoro los comentarios que me llegan ;v;**

_Yuyies, _**jajaja... es que se me ocurrió esta cosa tan chorra. Lamento haberme metido en el mundo de los AU (vienen muchos, lo siento XDU) Pero es que para no escribir AU debería documentarme a fondo y para eso no tengo tiempo OTL... Así que tiro de lo que puedo ir escribiendo sin problema. Inglaterra hace punto aparte de joder xDDD Que no te engañe, Francia estaba por dentro muriendo. Intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero por dentro estaba como OMG DÓNDE ESTÁ! Intentaba no ponerse así desde el principio xD Romano consiguió que le fuera dando la paranoia mucho, muchísimo xD Gracias por el review ovo**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**lo dicho xD Antonio encuentra la felicidad en las cosas pequeñas XDDD Claro que lo está pasando mal. Con lo que le gusta a Francia tocar... u.ú Sus manos lo sufren xDDD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**la próxima será mega-saga, por eso mismo estoy haciendo una historia corta antes de ponerme con una más seria y dramática XD Ah, Pierre... ¡Al final estoy logrando que le tengáis cariño! –happeh- Claro, cada persona le da un toque, cada uno con su mentalidad y sus paranoias XDDD ¡E intento mantenerles la personalidad! Hombre, pues con las manos en el pecho al menos una temporada. Es algo nuevo D: Sería raro si pasara de sus pechos XDDD Francis ha muerto un poco, pero se está recuperando con terapia XDDDD Gracias por leer ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mascarada**

**Capítulo 03**

Cuando se despertó, su habitación le resultó extraña. No pudo reconocerla durante unos segundos y su mente no estaba por la labor. Después de un poquito, Francis recordó que estaba en casa y se relajó. Estaba echado bocarriba, se frotó con una mano el rostro y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo ocupando parte de su espacio. Ladeó la mirada y, echada de lado y con el rostro encarado hacia él, vio a España durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Entonces identificó que lo que estaba ocupando su espacio personal eran los pies de la hispana que se encontraban entre los suyos. Se quedó pensando por un momento, tratando de recordar el momento en que acabaron en esa posición. Como un destello, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de despertarse repentinamente cuando ponía los pies entre los suyos, congelados, y cómo él los cubrió mejor, para calentarlos. Se giró para poder mirar a la mujer de frente y se quedó un rato, atontado, observando sus rasgos relajados mientras dormía. En ningún momento sus manos se movieron para tratar de palpar el nuevo cuerpo de Antonio. Era bastante curioso que aunque habitualmente buscaba cualquier momento para toquetear a la nación hispana, en ese instante no lo aprovechaba. El primer motivo era esa expresión pacífica e inocente que le despertaba un instinto paternal (o algo por el estilo) muy fuerte que le hacía desear por encima de todas las cosas cuidar de ella. El segundo motivo era que, a pesar de que le parecía muy atractiva, le fascinaba demasiado. No era normal que digamos que, de la noche a la mañana, tu vecino de toda la vida fuese una chica y ese hecho le daba ganas de observarla para encontrar los rasgos que se mantenían entre ambas apariencias.

Le llamó la atención la mueca que la hispana hizo, molesta por el cosquilleo que un mechón de pelo le provocaba sobre una mejilla. Antonio fue ladeando el rostro, apoyándolo más contra la almohada, en un intento de huir de aquel roce que le molestaba, pero el cabello se movía de igual modo y no estaba logrando nada. Francia reprimió una risa ante aquel espectáculo. Es que estaba bien adorable... Daban ganas de grabarla y subir el video a internet, a la página esa tan famosa. Seguro que obtendría un montón de favoritos. Estiró un brazo, con cuidado apartó el molesto mechón de pelo y, de repente, España le miraba muy despierta, fijamente. El galo pegó un respingo y retrocedió en la cama. Es que le observaba de un modo... Casi como si fuese la Santa Inquisición. Eso le producía un poco de miedo y todo.

- Yo no he hecho nada. ¡Lo juro! -suplicó Francia con las manos suspendidas en el aire, mostrando las palmas vacías a España- Sólo te estaba apartando un mechón de pelo porque te molestaba. ¡Soy inocente!

Los ojos de Antonio se entrecerraron y, de repente, bostezó sonoramente. Se acurrucó sobre la cama tras girarse y darle la espalda a Francis y prosiguió durmiendo. Se quedó estupefacto. Por algún motivo, esperaba que le lloviese un tortazo. Suspiró silenciosamente, con alivio, y salió de la cama. Cuando regresó, Antonio bostezaba y se estiraba, por fin despierta.

- Buenos días... Para no querer dormir en mi cama, eres quien más tiempo ha pasado en ella...

- Es más cómoda que la otra, no lo negaré. -dijo somnolienta.

- Mientras desayunas -empezó tras ponerle la bandeja sobre el regazo- te voy a escoger la ropa. Quiero que lleves esos zapatos que te compré ayer y sería un buen momento para llevar la falda.

- No quiero llevar falda... -murmuró la hispana a disgusto con un trocito de tostada apoyada sobre sus labios- No estoy acostumbrado y seguro que me queda mal.

- ¿Con ese cuerpo? Déjame dudarlo... -dijo Francia tras poner los ojos en blanco.

- Además, esos otros zapatos tienen demasiado tacón. Seguro que no me van a quedar bien. Me van a doler los pies. ¿No puedo ir con ropa ancha y bambas?

- Mientras estés bajo mi techo, comiendo mi comida, no. Y no te puedes ir a casa porque podría pasarte algo y entonces tu jefe tendría que acabar recurriendo a mí. Además, si te ve en ese estado le dará un ataque de histeria y empezara a hiperventilar. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- No... Aunque preferiría no tener que llevar tacones.

- ¡Nada, nada! Suficientes quejas por hoy. Ahora te preparo un baño, te pones esa ropa y te llevaré a una pastelería. Prometo invitarte a algo para que se te pase el mosqueo de llevar tacones, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Me comprarás algo? -dijo claramente sorprendida e ilusionada. Era extraño verle de ese modo. Le gustaban los regalos pero normalmente siempre le decía que mejor que no se gastara el dinero en esas cosas, etc.

- Sí, es una promesa.

Antonio pegó un salto de la cama, tras dejar los restos del desayuno que casi vuelcan con el bote que dio, y se fue hacia el baño proclamando a los cuatro vientos que iba a comer pastel. Francia se quedó anonadado... ¡Menudo ímpetu! Si tenía que convencerla de algo más, usaría sin dudarlo el pastel. Le dejó la ropa sobre el bidet e intentó, de nuevo en vano, ver a través de la mampara. ¡Estaba claro! ¡Tenía que hacer reformas de una maldita vez! De este mes no pasaba. Le iría bien para futuras visitas a su casa. O quizás nadie más se ducharía nunca allí, lo cual tampoco era tan negativo puesto que así ahorraría agua. Esperó pacientemente a que terminase. Aunque intentara al máximo comportarse como normalmente, Francia no podía evitar tener la conducta que tenía con otras damas. Es que no hubiese sido elegante asaltarla en la ducha.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del salón, entornó el rostro para ver a España. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos de pitillo de color azul, un jersey entallado de color negro con el cuello de camisa, simulando que la llevaba bajo la prenda, y después los zapatos de tacón negros. El pelo lo tenía medio mojado aunque parecía que sí se lo había peinado y le caía grácilmente sobre los hombros. Francia se quedó embobado mirándola, casi la veía a cámara lenta, como una de esas bellezas que salían en las películas de Hollywood. De repente su pie derecho hizo un mal gesto y cayó con todo su peso sobre el suelo. Francis sólo escuchó el ruido ya que su caída había quedado oculta tras el sofá. Se quedó unos segundos atónito, sin creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Si reaccionó fue porque escuchaba la voz de España quejándose por el dolor. Se levantó, ahora con rapidez, y se fue hasta su lado. Se agachó y la observó a ver si veía que algo estaba fuera de sitio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó.

- Menuda hostia... ¡Por eso no quería ponerme tacones!

- Pero si son pequeñitos... -murmuró el galo. Es que lo ponía como si fuesen andamios y era un taconcito de nada.

- Que tú tengas experiencia porque no tienes reparo alguno en probarte toda prenda de vestir que caiga en tus manos no significa que yo lo haya hecho. En mi vida me había puesto unos...

- Esa ha sido una puñalada gratuita... Qué cruel eres cuando quieres.

Tomó sus manos y ayudó a España a levantarse. Como no pesaba tanto se le hizo bastante sencillo. Antonio de repente notó sus mejillas un poco más tibias e internamente se quedó atónito. Al parecer su parte femenina, recientemente desarrollada al igual que sus tetas, encontraba agradable la manera en que Francia se comportaba con ella. A ver, que no es que normalmente no le resultase agradable su actitud. El galo, quitando sus perversiones a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado, era una persona que tenía conductas muy agradables y trataba de ser complaciente con la gente. Sin embargo, cuando era un hombre no le afectaba y ahora un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas mientras Francia, sin soltar las manos, le enseñaba cómo pisar para poder andar con tacones.

Después de unos minutos de aprendizaje y de casi tres caídas más que fueron evitadas gracias a los buenos reflejos del francés, España había aprendido, más o menos, a caminar con aquellos zapatos. Francia decidió que ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y que era el momento de practicarlo. En el camino hasta la pastelería, que se encontraba relativamente cerca de la casa de la nación gala, no se tuvo que lamentar ningún daño. Aunque fuese de manera tensa y obviamente forzada, España caminó por su propio pie hasta allí. La tienda tenía las paredes revestidas de madera y espejos por doquier. La iluminación era copiosa y el lugar parecía brillar con luz propia. Al fondo del local había sillas rodeando unas pequeñas mesas encima de las cuales se encontraban unas cartas de plástico con la lista de precios y cosas que servían. Perdió de vista durante un segundo a la hispana y cuando volvió a mirar ésta se encontraba pegada al cristal, observando unos pastelitos pequeños de crema con azúcar espolvoreado por encima. Se acercó y miró también.

No hizo falta ni preguntar. Los señaló y Antonio asintió con entusiasmo. Tras salir de la pastelería se fueron hacia un par de tiendas más ya que Francis tenía que comprar cosas para la casa. Cuando ya iban hacia la casa, España ya no podía más con su alma. Los pies le dolían un montón y notaba que el zapato se le clavaba en el talón de Aquiles como si estuviese hecho de acero fino. ¡Dios, cómo odiaba esos malditos zapatos...! Además le dolía un tobillo porque yendo por la calle se le había quedado el tacón entre dos baldosas y su pie se había torcido por un momento. Tuvo que finalmente detenerse porque no podía más. Miraba al suelo con una sonrisa torcida y amargada. Francia se dio cuenta de que no le seguía tras unos pasos, cuando dejó de oír los tacones. Se dio la vuelta y la encontró de esa manera. Arqueó una ceja. Entonces vio que se apoyaba en una farola que le quedaba cerca y se quitaba los zapatos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me están matando. He aguantado suficiente tortura. Me duelen los pies demasiado.

- Pero no puedes andar sin zapatos por la calle. Puedes pincharte y entonces sí que te van a doler. -dijo mientras la observaba caminar hasta el banco más cercano.

Fue entonces cuando vio que su rostro adoptaba una expresión cansada y adolorida. Quizás había pedido demasiado para la primera vez. Se fue hasta allí y se agachó. Clavó una rodilla en el suelo y apartó las manos de la española para poder sujetar el pie y examinarlo. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en los laterales del derecho e izquierdo y, en este último, el zapato le había ido rozando el talón hasta desollárselo.

- Veo que vas a tener que volver a las bambas por una temporadita. Tienes los talones bien delicados...

- Son esos zapatos, que los cosen con maldad para que tus pies mueran tras usarlos. -se quejó Antonio.

El rubio se rió al escuchar ese comentario. Mira que podía ser exagerado si se lo proponía... Se incorporó y sacudió la pernera del pantalón que había apoyado en el suelo. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a España, que seguía centrada en frotar su pie dolorido.

- Vamos, sube. Te llevaré el trozo que falta hasta casa. Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que vayas por ahí sin zapatos. -se fijó en que España no parecía muy segura- Venga... He cargado otras veces contigo. Ahora pesas menos, no va a ser más suplicio que entonces.

Antonio acabó por suspirar y de un saltito se colgó a su espalda. Francis le instó a que agarrase bien los zapatos y que no los perdiese. Lo mejor sería que fuese a descambiarlos al día siguiente... Unos botines con un tacón más ancho quizás serían más apropiados para la española. No quería que se hiciera daño cada dos por tres.

* * *

Aunque España se encontraba leyendo un periódico deportivo, sentada en una postura muy poco femenina, Francia siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido y expresión frustrada. Después de una nueva petición, estaba esperando una respuesta. Entonces los ojos verdes volvieron a mirarle, despegando la vista de las letras.

- No.

- ¡Eres una persona sin sentimientos en ese pecho tan abultado que tienes! ¡Te pido esto como el mayor favor que te he pedido nunca! Llevo pidiéndotelo días... Sólo un poquito... Te prometo que cuando pasen dos minutos pararé.

- Tienes una obsesión enfermiza con que te deje tocarme las tetas, joder... -dijo con una expresión hastiada. Es que llevaba como cuatro días que no dejaba de pedírselo una y otra vez. Parecía que se le olvidaba y de nuevo empezaba. Se asimilaba a un niño pequeño teniendo un berrinche porque quería que su padre o madre le comprara un juguete nuevo.

- ¡Como si tú no te las hubieses tocado! Precisamente estás tan tranquilo, porque has abusado de ti un montón. Que por un momento pensé que te las ibas a desgastar y te ibas a quedar sin pezones.

- Haz que te crezcan unas y entonces manoséate. No voy a dejar que tú abuses de mí.

- ... Pero no es abuso... Es simplemente que me dejes tocar un poco para ver si están firmes, la forma que tienen y si son blanditas. ¡Es como un examen! Tengo que ponerte nota.

- No lo estás arreglando, Francia. -dijo España y, tras esa declaración, entornó el rostro y continuó leyendo.

La nación gala resopló con frustración. ¿Es que no había manera alguna de convencerla? Sólo quería tocar un poquito. No iba a ser, ni mucho menos, como ese tremendo manoseo que ella les había estado dando durante cosa de tres días. No por falta de ganas, eso estaba claro. Hacía ya una semana y media que se había convertido en mujer, era bastante obvio que se acabaría acostumbrando y perdería el interés. Aunque, sinceramente, no comprendía cómo podía haberse cansado de tocar sus pechos.

- Por favor... Y te prometo que en la próxima reunión, cuando se metan contigo por la crisis y el déficit, te saldré a defender a capa y espada con todo mi esfuerzo. Como si fuese una ofensa dirigida hacia mí.

- ¿Y después me invitarás a comer? -preguntó dejando de lado el periódico por otro momento. Aquella propuesta parecía bastante interesante y no podía ir rechazando cosas así como así.

- Y a cenar también. Con un buen vino de acompañamiento, por supuesto. -dijo Francis subiendo su apuesta. Podía ver en la mirada de la hispana aquella emoción que otras veces, cuando habían estado regateando, tenía. Era obvio que le estaba interesando y, tal y como estaba, tenía que ir aún más fuerte para hacer que cayese en el bote.

Ella se llevó el pulgar de la mano derecha a los labios y se quedó pensativa. Que le defendiese de ese modo daría una buena imagen al resto de países, que quizás aumentarían la confianza que tenían en él. Además, estaban hablando de comida y cena gratis más vino de calidad. Era demasiado complicado rechazar una propuesta de esas dimensiones cuando el único precio a pagar era un poco de manoseo. Devolvió la vista al periódico.

- Está bien, pero como tampoco me quiero aprovechar de ti, la cena y la comida la preparas tú. No quiero que pienses que lo hago para que te gastes todo el dinero en mí. Y estamos hablando de dos minutos a lo sumo. No me molestes mientras acabo de leer esto y entonces no habrá problema. Como me fastidies se cancela el trato por mi parte y tú tendrás aún que cumplir todas las cláusulas que has establecido. ¿Está claro?

Si Francia hubiese sido un perro, en ese momento sus orejas estarían estiradas y su cola se movería frenéticamente de un lado para otro. Asintió con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Antonio hubiese jurado que le había crujido el cuello. El rubio corrió hasta sentarse a su lado, quedándose a su espalda y le miró como el que estaba a nada de descubrir las maravillas más grandes del mundo. Se llevó un golpe fuerte en las manos cuando intentó colar las manos por el bajo del jersey que llevaba. Se quejó abiertamente de esa violencia gratuita que no venía a cuento de nada aunque fue ignorado por completo, como siempre que ocurría cuando Antonio le pegaba porque se lo merecía. Lentamente, casi con miedo, fue posando las manos sobre cada pecho y, al mismo tiempo, su expresión se tornaba una de sorpresa, descubrimiento y concentración. Mientras, España observaba con indiferencia su periódico, como si aquello no le afectase ni un mínimo. Francia apoyó el mentón en su hombro y bajó la mirada al escote. Se le dibujó una sonrisa de degenerado: aquello era genial. No era habitual que pudiera dar una buena manoseada a unos pechos de ese calibre, bastante grandes, redondeados, turgentes... En resumen: unos tan bien puestos. Por tanto, no era tan extraordinario que las neuronas se le estuviesen fundiendo un poquito. Miró ahora de reojo el rostro de la nación española y sonrió sutilmente. Rozando con la nariz, hizo descender la cabeza por su espalda. Antonio arqueó una ceja, levantando por un segundo la vista del periódico.

- No te pases un pelo... Como apartes las manos de las tetas, te vas a llevar una hostia. -avisó la hispana devolviendo la vista al trozo de papel.

- Tranquilidad~... Mis manos no van a moverse de ahí.

Y no se movieron en ese momento. Enterró su cara, con fuerza, contra la espalda y sus dientes encontraron con una habilidad digna de estudio el broche del sostén. De un tirón, lo había abierto. España observó el periódico con los ojos más abiertos cuando notó que la zona de su pecho no estaba tan sujeta de repente. Bajó el papel y antes de poderse girar tenía a Francia pegado a su cuerpo, con el rostro al lado del suyo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Al mover las manos para subir el sostén sin sacarlo, el jersey se subió un trozo. De repente sintió las manos mejor, aún con la tela de la prenda superior cubriendo su busto. Francia sonrió al apreciar ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba seguro de que ahora lo notaba más. Le hacía perder el norte por momentos verla así. Le sorprendió a España aún más sentir que el pulgar y el índice de cada mano rodeaba sus pezones y hacían una leve presión que le hacían sentir algo que no era desagradable precisamente. Se sonrojó y bruscamente le apartó. Ella puso distancia hasta llegar al brazo del sofá.

- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! Además, has incumplido las reglas. -dijo indignada.

Miró a Francia y éste le devolvía una mirada que conocía demasiado bien. Era esa de depredador que ponía cuando sus neuronas estaban muy fritas y ya no razonaba. Dios santo... Le iba a saltar encima. Lo iba a hacer. No es que estuviese aterrorizada porque no era la primera vez que le ocurría en toda la vida, pero sí era la primera vez siendo mujer. Lo más inteligente sería huir antes de que se abalanzara. Probó de hacerlo pero, antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera, Francia agarró los tobillos y tiró de ella hasta hacerla resbalar y quedar tumbada. El galo estaba de repente encima e iba a acercarse a besarla.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Estate quieto! -gritó pegando algún manotazo para evitar que se aproximase más.

Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los golpes le dio y tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar sus manos y presionarlas contra el mueble, impidiendo que diese más manotazos. Le miró con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomando por la comisura de los ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba muy jodida como no hiciera nada. Se movió bruscamente mientras seguía gritándole a ver si dejaba de pensar con la maldita entrepierna de una vez.

- ¡Joder! ¡Francia! ¡Que pares! ¡No quiero! -exclamó con frustración- ¡Te aviso!

Pero la advertencia era en vano y lo supo porque sus labios besaron su cuello de manera cálida y pegajosa. Así pues, como no le sirvió de nada avisarle, aprovechó la poca libertad que le quedaba y levantó la pierna con contundencia, estrellándola contra las regiones vitales del galo que se dobló hacia delante y recibió un codazo del brazo izquierdo recién liberado de España. Ella se escurrió de debajo de su cuerpo y farfullando en español se apartó y se llevó las manos, como podía, a la espalda, tratando de abrocharse el sujetador. Si ya algunos eran difíciles de desabrochar a otra persona, lo contrario y a una misma era casi imposible. Por suerte logró que uno de los pequeños broches se enganchara y más o menos se quedara sujeto. Pegó un tirón para bajarlo y hacer que cada pecho estuviera en su correspondiente copa y miró a Francia, encorvado en el sillón y murmurando expresiones de dolor con las manos sobre su entrepierna.

- ¡Quien avisa no es traidor! -exclamó España con un sonrojo que no se le iba ni queriendo. Le había ido de muy poco.

- ¡Eres muy bestia! ¡Puedes dejarme impotente si me das esas patadas! ¡Como sufra de disfunción eréctil en un futuro te juro que te culparé a ti por esta coz! Pareces un burro.

- Cállate, pene andante que está unido a un cuerpo sin cerebro. Piensas demasiado con la minga a veces y cuando te pones así eres lo peor y mereces que te encierren por degenerado.

- ¡Pero si otras veces lo hemos hecho y ha sido siendo tú un hombre! ¡Ahora lo tenemos más fácil! ¿Por qué desaprovecharlo? -dijo lloriqueando el francés tras tamaño ataque verbal.

- Porque no quiero y cuando una mujer no quiere, no quiere. Cuando España no quiere, no intentes obligarle porque te pateará las pelotas hasta que tengas voz de castrati.

Como una tormenta, la hispana salió de esa habitación dejándole con un palmo de narices. Sus amenazas, aún con esa apariencia tan dulce, seguían siendo igual de contundentes... Los tenía de corbata.

* * *

Antonio había cambiado con el paso de las semanas. De manera sutil y sin ser consciente él mismo de que había ocurrido, empezó a hablar de sí misma en femenino. Francia no había podido, en esos siete días, dejar de intentar acostarse con ella y cada día le salía con un nuevo motivo a cada cual más inverosímil que el anterior. Lo más surrealista del asunto era que Antonio le había salido con las excusas más típicas de las mujeres para no hacerlo, entre las cuales se encontraba el:

- Me duele la cabeza. Otro día si eso...

Si creyó que esa excusa se había pasado de moda, no para España. En otras ocasiones "estaba muy cansada" o ya, en un momento en el que se le pasaba el arrebato femenino, lo mandaba a la mierda y le decía que si tenía ganas de perder los huevos, se atreviese a meterle mano. En esos instantes Francia sabía que sería un suicidio intentar un acercamiento. Ese día iban a salir a dar una vuelta para que España se despejase ya que llevaba dos días un poco irritable a ratos. No sabía cuál era el motivo que le impulsaba a comportarse de ese modo pero mejor que se despejase y que pasara un buen rato para olvidarse de lo que fuese que la tuviese de mal humor. Se estaba poniendo un chaleco sobre la camisa cuando de repente escuchó un grito femenino.

- ¿Antonio?

- Oh dios mío... Oh dios mío... Oh dios mío... -escuchó a la voz de España decir, aunque claramente no hablaba con él.

Aquello ya le puso nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Anduvo con rapidez hasta el baño y golpeó la puerta.

- España, ¿estás bien? -silencio. Volvió a golpear en la puerta- Eh, España.

- Franciaaa... -escuchó la voz llorosa de la mujer- Entra. Entra rápido.

No hizo falta que lo dijera una tercera vez. ¿Cómo no hacerle caso cuando era obvio que algo le estaba pasando? Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. España estaba sentada sobre el lavabo, con los pantalones por las rodillas y los ojos llorosos. Se acercó hacia ella, no parecía herida y eso le aliviaba ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué has gritado? ¿Qué te pasa? Me has pegado un buen susto... -dijo preocupado.

- Me pasa algo... Hay sangre... Hay sangre por todas partes...

Entonces se fijó en que había una mancha en sus pantalones de color rojo. Se acercó un poco más y vio que la ropa interior estaba igual. Se le quedó una cara de repelús al ver aquello.

- ¿Te has hecho algún corte o algo? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? Hay mucha sangre... -estaba empezando a asustarse un poco porque no sabía qué ocurría.

- Francia... Creo que acaba de venirme la regla... -dijo mirándole con horror.

El rubio le miró con espanto. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Esas eran palabras muy serias. Nunca había presenciado un ciclo menstrual en directo y, por supuesto, no estaba preparado para ello. Abrió los pequeños armarios que había en el baño y no encontró nada.

- Tengo muchas cosas pero no tengo compresas... Necesito que aguantes diez minutos hasta llegar a la primera tienda que encuentre y comprar un paquete. Te traeré ropa limpia y te lavas un poco.

- ... E-estoy sintiendo como cae sangre. Es asqueroso. Francia, ayúdame... -dijo con horror.

- N-no me cuentes eso, no quiero ni imaginarlo... No tardo. -se fijó en que España estaba más atónita, incluso parecía tener miedo- Eh, no pongas esa cara... -le dio un beso en la frente- Voy a venir pronto, ¿vale? No pienso dejarte sola.

Vio que asentía y eso fue una señal para marcharse. Corrió a toda prisa hasta la tienda más cercana y, a falta de conocimientos, compró cuatro paquetes de compresa de casi todos los tipos: con alas, con alas de noche, sin alas, ultra plus con no se qué cosa del olor... Cuando llegó a la casa, casi estaba echando los higadillos por la boca por la carrera. Gritó para hacerle saber que había llegado pero que antes le cogería ropa. Una vez tuvo todo a su alcance, fue hasta el baño y allí la vio, donde la había dejado.

- Toma, te he traído un montón. No sé cuál es mejor pero ya iremos investigando. Bueno, tú investigas, me temo que esto me puede. No creo que pueda verte sangrar de este modo. Lo que debes hacer ahora es ducharte un poco. Te prepararé algo para desayunar y que se te olvide todo esto. ¿Aún quieres ir por ahí?

- ¡Estoy desangrándome! ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte en este estado! -espetó.

- ... Está bien, está bien... Era una pregunta sin intención alguna de mosquearte.

Madre mía, menuda reacción. Le dejó intimidad y cerró la puerta. Se fue a la cocina y preparó un desayuno copioso que dejara satisfecha a España. Esperaba que, de esta manera, su humor mejorara y se sintiese mejor a pesar de que estuviese expulsando sangre por sus partes íntimas. Ese era el trozo que le parecía bastante grotesco de ser mujer. Bien, era lo normal, pero no dejaba de ser algo que parecía ser incómodo y desagradable. España apareció en el umbral de la puerta con aspecto abatido. La miró, de reojo, y le trajo parte del desayuno para que empezase a comer.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? -le preguntó con preocupación.

- Parecía la película Psicosis... Sangre por todas partes... -dijo España cogiendo la tostada y dándole un bocado tímido.

- Suena horrible... -dijo Francia imaginando la situación de manera mucho más exagerada. En su mente la escena tenía tal cantidad de sangre que le llegaba a la hispana a la altura del tobillo y llenaba la bañera.

- Me está empezando a doler la zona de los riñones... -dijo Antonio con cara de sufrimiento.

- Eso dicen... Entre otros síntomas, algunas mujeres presentan dolores en las lumbares y en los ovarios. No tienes que preocuparte.

- Es fácil de decir cuando no te duele a ti, guapito de cara.

- Perdona, perdona...

Al rato, España pareció olvidarse por completo de todo. Charlaba de manera jovial y animada de un tema bastante absurdo que él no se atrevió a contradecir. A decir verdad, hablaba de manera muy animada, demasiado, rozando la hiperactividad. Intentó aportar algo pero enseguida pisó lo que decía y expuso algo nuevo. Por eso mismo decidió callarse y dejar que fuese ella la que dijese lo que fuese que le rondara por la cabeza. Después fue el momento en el que el dolor le volvió hasta que la dejó hecha polvo, medio echada sobre la mesa con cara de asco.

- Te voy a dar algo para el dolor, ¿vale? Tendrás que esperar un rato a que te haga efecto, pero al menos no será tan fuerte como ahora.

- Francia, no le deseo esto a nadie... Bueno, a Inglaterra sí, pero a nadie más... De vez en cuando, y sobre todo si estoy de pie, noto cómo va cayendo la sangre y todo eso... Hay pegotes de sangre, Francia. Pegotes.

- ¡No me cuentes esas cosas tan asquerosas! -lloriqueó el francés llevándose las manos a los oídos y negándose a escuchar más.

El resto del día fue como estar jugando constantemente a la ruleta rusa. Hubo un momento que, por algo que ni siquiera quiso insinuar, Antonio se enfadó muchísimo con él y tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír y disuadirla de sus pensamientos. Por un momento, la parte creyente de Francis, bastante oculta con regularidad, le rogó a Dios que el comportamiento tan descontrolado de España se aposentara un poco. Había pasado una hora desde eso y cuando regresó de darse una ducha, la encontró echada bocabajo sobre el sofá sin energía alguna.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó tras arquear una ceja.

- No... Me quiero morir... Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado nunca. -dijo con tono lloroso. Entonces le miró con carita de pena- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?

- "Porque me da miedo que me pegues de nuevo por algo que no he dicho" -pensó. Pero lo que acabó por hacer fue sonreír de manera conciliadora- No estoy tan lejos.

- Sí lo estás. Me estás tratando como si fuese una infectada... Ahora que tengo la regla no te gusto... -dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro y empezaba a llorar.

- "¿En serio me está pasando esto? Las hormonas son algo terrorífico..." -pensaba Francis mientras miraba atónito a la hispana, que seguía echada en el sofá. Al final suspiró inaudiblemente y se aproximó hasta plantarse delante del sofá- Oye... Vamos, España, mírame~

La mujer, aunque al principio parecía que no iba a hacerlo, acabó por mirarle con los ojos llorosos y la comisura brillante. Francia suspiró resignado. Estaba llorando en serio... A saber qué gran desajuste hormonal y emocional estaba sufriendo. Aquello no era, claramente, un comportamiento típico de él. Volvió a suspirar. Hizo que se incorporara un poco para poder sentarse sobre el sofá.

- No es verdad que ahora no me gustes~ Sabes que soy una nación que, dado el caso, sabe ver más allá de los pequeños defectos. Además, no es que vayas a estar así para siempre, sangrando. Sería un idiota si no me gustaras porque durante tres días vas a sangrar.

España le miró emocionada y después de eso se le echó encima y le abrazó con efusividad. Es que lo que había dicho era bonito y ya que ella sentía repulsión hacia sí misma, era agradable que alguien se quedara a su lado a pesar de la situación.

- Eres el mejor, Francia~ -dijo con ese tono conmovido.

- Lo sé, España~ Lo sé. Me alegra que por fin te hayas podido dar cuenta de ello. -dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda- No tienes que estar tan triste. Estás experimentando unos cambios de humor alucinante, tu hermanito Francia está hasta preocupado.

- Tú no me dejes sola... -dijo con una mirada de corderito y volvió a abrazarse a él.

- He estado leyendo antes en el móvil -mientras Antonio había estado despotricando sobre la crisis, los bancos y los especuladores como si los tuviese delante a todos y estuviese por condenarlos a muerte- que para el dolor va bien el calor. Tengo una manta eléctrica que puedes usar ahora. Ya verás que te sienta bien. Te tumbas y si eso duerme un rato. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, leyendo. ¿Te parece bien?

- ... Me parece bien... -dijo la hispana asintiendo con la cabeza y aflojando el abrazo para que pudiese levantarse a buscar lo que le había prometido.

Minutos después, Francia seguía leyendo el libro mientras España, con la cintura medio enrollada con la manta eléctrica, intentaba descansar un poco. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo del rubio, que no se había ni esforzado en evitarlo. ¿Para qué? En primer lugar, a Francia no le molestaba la cercanía de España. Y, en segundo lugar, la mujer estaba emperrada en estar cerca de él, que a ver quién era el guapo que se lo negaba. Podía patear bien fuerte, lo tenía comprobado.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo~ **

**Cosas que pueda comentar... Lo que más claro tuve desde un principio era que quería hacer que tuviera la regla y que los dos fuesen un maldito desastre, quería verles histéricos xDDDDD Así que esto del final era algo que tenía pensado desde que empecé a gestar el fic. Luego, la parte del manoseo... Lo siento, hasta siendo chico y chica me gusta que se metan mano xD No puse lemon porque no me parece bien xD, me rompería la dinámica del fic. Y ya no sé qué más decir, así que comento los reviews ouo**

_BrujitaCandy, _**Bueno, España no puede estar para siempre normal xD Se nota porque aquí ya le afectan las hormonas xD El pobrecico está todo liado xD Es eso, Francia ya por lo general se preocupa por España, pero al ser mujer le da como más cosa y entonces se esfuerza por colmarla aún más de atenciones. Le sale solo, no lo puede evitar, es su romanticismo innato xD**

_Izumiwi,_** xDDD... Vale, quizás mucho amor en este capítulo no ha habido xDDDD Lo siento xD No hay amor, o quizás por ratos, pero en general es su manera de quererse xDDDD Espero que te guste igualmente XD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**omg... xD dejas de comer para leerlo? Que no te dé nada, mujer ;v; Mejor come antes...Creo que era ligeramente más corto. Si todos tuviesen el mismo tamaño se quedarían cortados en momentos muy raros y también sería más corto publicar el fic xD Cómo no va a quedarse con cara de idiota mirando a España xDDD? Es imposible para Francia xD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**por favor... Francis es más que un pervertido que metería mano a cualquier cosa D: ... En este capítulo lo ha hecho pero es porque ya había aguantado mucho D: Y tiene el pelo bastante más largo que en pirata XD que tiene que darle para hacerse el moño. ouo Lo siento la nube de azúcar ha desaparecido xDDDD**

_Chic, _**holas, bueno como dice la definición "Fraude, farsa, engaño" que toma sentido en el hecho de que parece una mujer normal y corriente pero en el fondo es un hombre hecho y derecho xDDD Esa es toda la explicación que puede tener el título. **

_Yuyies, _**Es que Francis es un amor u3u Lo que pasa es que mucha gente no lo sabe ver. :'D A ver, también tiene sus defectos, como todos, pero en general es muy agradable. Me da penita ver a veces qué roles le dan, sin realmente ninguna motivación ni sentimientos detrás ni nada. **

**Y esto es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana, que quizás actualice el jueves ya que el viernes estaré fuera y sábado tengo Salón del Manga, así que no quiero tardar mucho más en actualizar.**

**Un saludo,**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mascarada**

**Capítulo 4**

Atrás quedaban los días del desafortunado ciclo menstrual de España, esas jornadas en las que la sangre parecía estar por todas partes. Por un momento, el galo pensó que le iba a pillar hasta fobia a verla. Antonio decidió que volvería a dormir durante los días que durase en la habitación de invitados. Francis se quejó de aquella decisión al principio. Ahora que había logrado que se dejara de tonterías y se acostase en la cama más cómoda, como hacía siempre, volvía a dar un paso atrás. ¡Ya había visto que no le metía mano (al menos no demasiada y nunca mientras estaba despierta porque, siendo mujer, Antonio estaba menos en Babia)! A la mañana siguiente se había producido una catástrofe casi peor que un desastre nuclear. Los gritos de España rozaban la histeria pura y dura. El pijama, la cama, las bragas y sus muslos por la parte interior estaban manchados de sangre. Le costó muchísimo que se le pasara el berrinche, aunque también comprendía el horror que debía sentir. Si le hubiese pasado algo similar a él, quizás se hubiese puesto a gritar aún más.

El día que vio que no sangraba más, había vuelto a chillar. Francis, que se encontraba echado en la cama, pegó un brinco y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño como alma que lleva al diablo. Llegó medio sofocado y despeinado sólo para ver a España saltando de alegría con una compresa limpia en la mano.

A partir de ahí se instaló una rutina que era más típica de las personas normales que de las naciones. Francia recibía el trabajo en casa y así podía estar con la hispana, que si no se aburría. Comían juntos, hablando de temas poco relevantes, pasaban las horas echados en algún sitio haciendo absolutamente nada y luego dormían. Sí. Dormían. No porque Francia quisiera, porque él deseaba catar su cuerpo, pero España ya le había pegado golpes que lo habían dejado sin aliento.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá, España se había tumbado y tenía los pies y tobillos sobre el regazo de Francia. Estaba entretenida mirando la televisión, una película española que habían encontrado después de muchos minutos tratando de dar con algo que pudiese distraer a la mujer el tiempo suficiente para que no empezara a quejarse de que la televisión francesa daba asco y que quería regresar a su país. Francia usaba una de las manos para sujetar el libro que estaba leyendo desde hacía dos semanas ya (no podía pegarle un gran achuchón para terminarlo porque Antonio le distraía demasiado: ya fuese porque le pedía atención de una manera u otra o porque él se quedaba ido mirándola). La otra mano se encontraba acariciando el empeine y con disimulo fue ascendiendo para tocar su tobillo. A España aquel contacto no le molestaba porque Francia era así de pegajoso y estaba más que acostumbrada a aquello.

- ... Acabo de darme cuenta de algo... -dijo el rubio bajando el libro. Tiró un poco de la pernera y entonces acarició un trozo más de la piel- Te están saliendo pelos.

- ¿Y qué? -dijo Antonio desinteresada, sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

- Que las mujeres no pueden ir así por la vida.

- Las mujeres francesas tienen la fama en España de no estar muy aseadas en ese sentido, ¿lo sabes? -dijo Antonio ahora sí mirándole.

- ... ¿Qué? Eso quizás era hace tiempo, pero ahora no... -dijo él en un estado de shock por el cual no podía extraer algo mejor que replicar. Así pues, dejó esa declaración y siguió con lo que iba a decir- Pero tú no eres francesa, ¿verdad? Tengo cera en casa, podemos depilarte estas piernas y dejártelas bien lisas.

- Y también podemos no hacerlo y dejar que siga su curso natural ya que, en una semana aproximadamente volveré a ser hombre. -dijo la hispana devolviendo la mirada a la televisión.

- ¿Y si no vuelves a ser hombre porque la magia de Inglaterra es una porquería y en vez de un mes son dos? ¿Vas a estar dos meses asilvestrándote?

- Sí.

- No puedo permitirlo, España. Ya sabes que yo sigo los cánones de belleza y no puedo soportar que se salga de su sitio. Total, no va a ser para tanto. Tengo experiencia y acabaré rápido.

Aunque la mujer de cabellos castaños largos le decía que comprendía que estaba obsesionado con esas cosas y que, aún así, se negaba, Francis con facilidad la cargó como un saco de patatas, al hombro, y la llevó hacia la habitación. Le pegaba golpes en la espalda mientras le exigía que la bajara de una vez y que aquello era un secuestro. Por suerte las piernas no alcanzaban a golpearle, porque podría suponer un desastre de proporciones épicas. La dejó sobre la cama y vio que le miraba de una manera asustada. Por eso mismo se acercó a darle un beso en la sien, tratando de que se calmara y se le pasara ese estado de nervios y tensión que hacía que estuviese como un gato al que quieren meter en el agua. El beso en la sien le costó un manotazo en la mejilla para apartarlo sin delicadez alguna.

- ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, maldito gabacho estúpido!? -dijo ella indignada- Te he dicho que no quiero y no quiero. ¿Por qué tienes siempre que arrastrarme a cosas que no deseo hacer?

- Anda... No seas así... Yo también hago cosas que no quiero, arrastrado por ti y tu deslumbrante sonrisa, ¿lo sabes? -le preguntó apoyando el codo sobre la cama y el mentón sobre la mano- Te prometo que sólo serán las piernas, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba contenta, eso estaba claro. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que decía: 'aún siendo sólo las piernas es demasiado'. Francia tampoco es que se depilase habitualmente. El bello estaba ahí y le daba un aspecto más masculino. Que, no había que engañarse, si le apeteciese quitárselos, aunque la gente le dijera que parecía una chica tan pelón, le daría igual. A Francia eso de parecer una mujer nunca le había importado demasiado. ¿Es que nadie entendía que para la mayor parte de la humanidad, durante siglos, la mujer había sido la máxima expresión de belleza? Por eso mismo en las pinturas los ángeles, asexuados, parecían mujeres. Nada había fascinado más al hombre que la misma mujer. Que le dijeran que parecía una sólo le inflaba el ego porque eso significaba que su belleza era apabullante.

- Sé que últimamente parece que no dejo de comprarte con cosas, pero me parece lo único que puedo hacer. Como recompensa, te llevaré a ese bar de tapas que encontramos el otro día mientras paseábamos. ¿Te parece? Te invitaré a lo que quieras. Y también prometo que no voy a insistirte más con estas cosas. No intentaré que te maquilles, ni que te pongas tacones, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Vale?

- ¿Ni me obligarás a llevar falda?

- Ni te obligaré a llevar falda. Te lo juro por la memoria de la única humana que ha marcado mi existencia.

España le miró fijamente. Eran palabras bastante serias las que había dicho en ese momento. Sabía por quién lo estaba jurando y eso significaba que, dijese lo que dijese, iba muy en serio. Nunca juraría por ella y después faltaría a su palabra. Sabía lo importante que había sido esa mujer en la vida de Francia y como, después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía recordándola. Suspiró pesadamente, aceptando la derrota. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso muchísimo pero era más débil cuando era mujer. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo que le impedía ser demasiado inflexible con Francia, al menos con temas que no eran tan importantes o serios.

- Está bien, pero sólo las piernas... -dijo Antonio con carilla de pena.

Se sentía tonta por no poder decir que no con la misma facilidad que lo hacía cuando era un hombre. Estúpidas hormonas femeninas...

- Vale, quítate los pantalones, voy a buscar la cera. -dijo Francis con ilusión. Acto seguido, se marchó corriendo a buscar lo que iba a necesitar.

Miró con curiosidad la manera en que se iba, como una estampida, claramente feliz. ¿Cómo podía estar contento por tan poco? Y eso hacía que una voz en su interior dijese: ¿Ves? ¿Para qué negarle una tontería así cuando le haces tan feliz? Odiaba a esa voz. Se quitó los pantalones, los dobló por una manía que le había dado últimamente de dejar la ropa decentemente puesta para que no se arrugara y se sentó en la cama. Al rato, Francia regresó cargado de cosas. Le movió a un lado y puso una grande toalla blanca para que se echara encima. Colocó un cojín bajo su nuca tras haberse tumbado y miró al techo como si fuesen a operarle a corazón abierto mientras Francis preparaba los instrumentos de tortura.

Sintió algo caliente y pegajoso sobre su pierna, luego una presión con algo que le hizo pensar que el galo se había arrepentido y estaba quitándole eso pegajoso. Entonces, de repente, sintió un tirón bien fuerte y un montón de pinchazos pequeños sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo. Se quejó entre dientes repetidamente a causa del dolor.

- ¿A que no ha sido casi nada? -dijo con felicidad el galo tratando de animarla. No era sordo, había escuchado sus quejas. Tenía que encontrar una manera para que no huyese y se negase a someterse a ese tratamiento de belleza.

- ¿Que no ha sido nada? -dijo España con incredulidad y mirándole con los ojos algo acuosos- No comparto tu idea, Francia. Para nada.

- Si te molesta más es porque empezabas a tener ya suficiente pelo como para que el tirón sea más fuerte.

- Debería haber seguido con los pelos ahí... -se lamentó a disgusto Antonio.

- No me hubieses gustado con los pelos ahí creciendo, como una salvaje.

Otro tirón que casi le dolió más que el anterior. Le miró de una manera que casi le produjo escalofríos. Es que tenía un aire de psicópata que daba mal rollo. Sonrió intentando que se relajase y que no le pegase ningún golpe o inspirarle la suficiente pena para que dicho impacto no fuese demasiado fuerte. Por suerte, al parecer estaba demasiado abrumada por el tirón y no podía decir o hacer nada durante los segundos que siguieron. Por fin se recompuso y entreabrió los labios.

- Sinceramente, ahora mismo que te guste o te deje de gustar, me importa un maldito pimiento. Prefiero acabar con esto aunque sea parando ahora y dejando las piernas en este degradante estado.

España maldijo internamente cuando notó que volvía a ponerle más cera y apretó dientes ante el nuevo tirón. La pierna izquierda, que estaba más adolorida, ya apenas sentía las punzadas de los pelos siendo arrancados de raíz. Aunque temía que cuando empezara con la otra pierna aquello iba a volver a ser un maldito infierno. Se había cubierto la cara con las dos manos y maldecía al listo que había decidido que las mujeres debían depilarse y al otro listo o lista que se lo dijo a Francia. El galo era una persona bastante pasiva en diferentes temas pero, para la moda y belleza, se volvía demasiado intransigente, sobre todo si eras un amigo o alguien importante. Francia se pasaba demasiado tiempo adecentando su imagen hasta estar impoluto y perfecto y, ya fuese como acompañante o por ser alguien que le importaba, Francia exigía o deseaba que esa persona fuera igual de perfecta que él. Y ya podías ir tú, con toda tu inocencia, a tratar de disuadirle para que te dejara vestir o llevar la apariencia que te diese la gana... Eso no serviría de nada ya que Francia creía que estaba en lo correcto y que aquello era por su bien. La única manera sería pegarle pero, ahora que ya llevaba media de la segunda pierna, las sentía demasiado flojas y palpitantes como para emplear la fuerza suficiente para patearle. El galo no dejaba de decir que iba a estar muy bonita y España le replicaba siempre que eso le daba igual y cuando ya hacía la otra media pierna empezó a reprocharle que le estaba haciendo daño.

Aunque aquello se le pudiese echar en cara, Francia tuvo que esforzarse por no pensar demasiado en la situación, para no encontrarla excitante. De acuerdo, podrían llamarle pervertido, no importaba. Pero es que la imagen no era tampoco moco de pavo: con sólo la braga de cintura para abajo, echada en la cama, con las manos sobre el rostro, que se descubría a ratos para mirar cuánto quedaba, entonces el quejido y le decía que le estaba haciendo daño con un tonito de voz suplicante. Si alguien que no se sintiera mínimamente atraído por la española no tuviese ningún pensamiento subido de tono es que no tenía alma alguna. Era lo más normal. Le hizo levantar una pierna y tras acariciar la ingle, sin necesidad alguna, sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo, puso cera sobre la piel. Cuando dio el tirón, esta vez Francia sintió dolor también. Antonio había exclamado una maldición al sentir ese tirón en una zona tan sensible y al seguir el impulso de llevarse la mano a esa zona para frotar y calmar el dolor, le había pegado a Francis.

- Q-qué tortazo... -dijo descolocado el galo mientras se frotaba la mejilla y parte de la sien que la hispana había golpeado. Ella seguía encogida con la mano sobre esa zona, que casi sentía palpitar, y con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomando por la comisura de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me has hecho eso?! ¡Qué daño! Me duele... Ayyyy... -siguió quejándose España.

- ¡Porque las ingles también se depilan! -exclamó Francis ligeramente indignado. Es que notaba su mejilla arder un poco y eso seguramente sería señal de que le había quedado alguna marca por el golpe.

- ¡Pues depílate tú los huevos, hostia puta! ¡Duele muchísimo aquí! -espetó Antonio.

- Vamos... Ya sólo te queda el otro lado...

- ¡Que no! -exclamó España mirándole con una expresión que le hizo sentirse hasta casi culpable.

Entendía bastante bien el sufrimiento. Una vez él se había hecho las ingles por probar y decidió que, salvo situaciones excepcionales, no pensaba depilárselas nunca más. Posó la mano sobre la de Antonio, que seguía sobre aquel pedazo de piel, cubriéndolo como si se jugara la vida en ello, con suavidad e intentando que se tranquilizara.

- Has aguantado bastante bien todo esto y ahora no puedo dejarlo así... Ya sabes. No puedo. Sólo de pensarlo me da cosa. Así que deja que te haga el otro lad-

Se quedó sin aliento al recibir un rodillazo en todo el estómago. Le costó volver a respirar con normalidad y de repente vio que Antonio, desnuda de cintura para abajo, corría fuera de la habitación. Durante un segundo se le quedó cara de tonto al ver que había huido. Al siguiente, Francia corría tras de la hispana con el palo con el que le untaba la cera en la otra mano.

- ¡Ven! ¡Sólo es un lado y ya está! ¡Prometo que esta vez lo haré con más cuidado y que no te dolerá!

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Esta vez ya no me engañas, gabacho! -gritó España sin dejar de correr por su vida.

A partir de ese mismo instante, en casa de Francia empezó una batalla campal en la que el galo perseguía a la española sin cesar, esquivando los obstáculos que ella iba dejando por el camino e intentaba al mismo tiempo atinar con el palo de cera, cosa que había hecho que dejara alguna marca en la tapicería y cortinas. No quería ni pensarlo. Se ponía malo al imaginar que tendría que tirarlos. Lo que sí que fue digno de mención fue que, de repente, España tenía más resistencia física. Francia quería creer que era porque ahora pesaba menos y por lo tanto hacía menos esfuerzo para correr. El caso es que él empezó a cansarse antes ya que su aguante tampoco es que fuera muy bueno a excepción de para las cosas de la cama, ahí tenía una fuerza y resistencia demoníaca, como si le diese energía. Al final tuvo que pararse para respirar a bocanadas mientras notaba el martilleo de su corazón contra su pecho, fuerte y que casi se extendía hasta sus oídos. De repente se vio placado y no pudo evitar caer contra el suelo. Jadeó ahogadamente cuando chocó con todo su peso contra la superficie sólida. Alguien estaba sentado sobre él, abrió los ojos justo cuando le agarraban el brazo derecho y de repente notó algo pegajoso adherirse al dorso del mismo. Gritó horrorizado e iba a moverse para agarrar a España, que sonreía triunfalmente, pero se escurrió y reemprendió la huida.

Maldijo por todo lo alto cuando tuvo que arrancarse la cera y se llevó con ella parte de los pelos que allí había, dejando una curiosa marca.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando te pille te vas a enterar! -exclamó molesto el galo sintiendo que el brazo le palpitaba del tirón. ¡Ahora tendría que arrancarse los pelos que le sobraban o se iba a ver horrendo!

Volvió a correr, persiguiendo a España, hasta que de nuevo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y que apenas podía respirar. ¿¡Cómo demonios podía tener tanta resistencia!? ¿Es que nunca se iba a cansar? Le frustraba demasiado. Pero, de sopetón, sintió que alguien se le pegaba a la espalda. Pudo notar dos pechos apretados contra su cuerpo y cómo una mano fina tiraba de su mentón y le hacía mirar hacia arriba. También una respiración contra su oído y un olor a colonia que reconocía ya que se la había prestado él mismo.

- Quieto, quieto, quieto~ -dijo la femenina voz de su vecina justo sobre su oreja.

Francia arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Bueno, si quería meterle mano, no le importaba. Es más, él se dejaba. No le había molestado nunca que España fuera cariñoso con él, aunque esos momentos se solían dar o cuando estaba triste o borracho. O ambas. Todo eso era muy peligroso ya que también eran habituales los cambios de humor del español. Sintió un beso sobre el lóbulo de la oreja y se tensó un poco. ¡Madre mía! ¡Es que le producía tantísima emoción...! Sintió que la otra mano rozaba su estómago y se metía bajo la ropa. Se iba a dejar. Totalmente. Que le hiciera lo que quisiera, no importaba. Y entonces pudo notar una sustancia pegajosa contra su torso. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y la mano que le había sujetado el mentón se apartó.

- ¡La madre que te trajo...! -exclamó Francia mientras de fondo se escuchaba una carcajada de España- ¡No te rías! ¡Ahora no te voy a dejar escapar!

No lo hizo. Le agarró la cintura antes de que pudiese alejarse mucho y la empujó contra el suelo. Por suerte, gran parte de su peso cayó contra la superficie sólida así que no la chafó demasiado. De cualquier manera, España no se estaba quieta y empezó a moverse tratando de zafarse de aquella prisión que eran los brazos de Francia, que ahora le miraba con una expresión tenebrosa y una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tirones que se pegaron en la ropa para poder controlarse habían sido excesivos y mientras que Francia había perdido todos los botones de la camisa, España perdió uno y casi enseñaba el sujetador. En un intento de ganar, Antonio pegó un tirón de la banda de cera que el rubio tenía sobre su pecho. Gruñó, con dolor, cuando la tira se llevó parte de los pelos de su torso.

- Ahora sí que te enteras. -dijo.

Entonces agarró una de las piernas de la hispana y le hizo separarla, le arrebató la tira que le acababa de quitar y se la pegó en la ingle que aún tenía pelos. Se sucedieron los manotazos que tuvo que parar soltando la pierna y agarrando las muñecas. Encima, en estas semanas le habían crecido las uñas y ya le había pegado algún arañazo sin querer.

- ¡Y como no te estés quieta te besaré y te empezaré a meter mano, así que más vale que te resignes y te comportes! ¡Cómo no dejes de pegarme lo haré y sabes que no te amenazo en vano! ¡Siempre estoy buscando una excusa para meter mano a la gente que me llama la atención! ¡Y no hay mejor pretexto que este!

Entonces España paró de resistirse. No había tampoco mucho que hacer. Tenía la tira enganchada y la única manera era sufrir otro tirón infernal. Además, sabía que aquel ultimátum iba muy en serio. Al ver que ya no pataleaba, Francia le soltó las manos y se incorporó. Suspiró pesadamente mientras farfullaba cosas en su propio idioma y se miraba el torso, cuyo centro estaba limpio de pelos. Suerte que no era temporada de playa, se hubiese tenido que depilar entero entonces... Eso sí, se le había acabado lo de desnudarse delante de gente. Tendría que dejarles tiempo para que crecieran de nuevo.

- ¿Me dejas que te quite ya la cera o no? -le dijo mirándole alzando una ceja. Lo preguntaba porque no se iba a arriesgar a que intentara golpearle de nuevo. Suficientes consecuencias había traído aquello: su brazo, su torso y la tapicería eran la prueba viviente de aquello.

- Puedo hacerlo yo...

- ¿En serio? No tienes experiencia alguna y tienes que dar un tirón fuerte y sin dudas. Si no lo haces así, porque seguro que te va a dar pánico al saber que te dolerá, puedes hacerte más daño. Te pueden salir hasta moretones. ¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer tú?

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? -le preguntó mirándole con horror- ¿Moretones?

- Sí, ¿no ves que es una zona muy delicada? Sería como si te hubiesen pegado y dolerá más que un simple tirón y durante más días.

Escuchó un gemido lastimero de España al imaginarlo. No quería que le tirara él, pero se lo había pintado tan mal que hacerlo ella misma le parecía casi como desactivar una bomba. Nunca había sido artificiera. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se resignó.

- Está bien... Hazlo rápido...

Aunque volvió a quejarse con el mismo dramatismo que antes, al menos no se revolvió como si fuese a asesinarla. A Francia aún le dolía la cara, así que ni tan siquiera intentó meterle mano. Antonio acabó por sentarse y con gesto de perro apaleado se quedó mirando el suelo. No si... Aún le iba a dar pena y todo... No entendía cómo se las apañaba para despertar su compasión de ese modo. Se incorporó y luego tiró de ella para levantarla del mismo modo.

- Te voy a preparar un baño para que se te pase un poco y te rejales... -dijo Francia mientras por dentro pensaba que era gilipollas, ya que su brazo y su torso le gritaban que no se lo merecía- Tú ve a buscar la ropa que te vayas a poner luego.

- ¡Gracias, Francia! -exclamó Antonio. De manera progresiva, se le había instalado una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Aquello le sonaba demasiado bien. Desde que era una chica, le había pillado afición a esos baños relajantes que el galo preparaba.

- Está bien, está bien... No me las tienes que dar. Después de todo, soy yo el que te he arrastrado a todo esto... -definitivamente, era gilipollas. Pero sus labios se movían solos. No sabía quién hablaba por él, pero su cerebro seguro que no era.

- ¡No! ¡Te lo digo en serio! -exclamó contentísima ella- ¡Muchas gracias!

Y pasó algo que no se esperaba para nada. Antonio estaba tremendamente contento con lo del baño, tanto que el dolor de las piernas apenas lo notaba. No le importaba que estuviesen un poco rojizas, ni que se hubiese golpeado en el codo al caer. Lo que sí sabía era que, a pesar de sus ideas locas, Francia se preocupaba muchísimo (o esa impresión le daba) por ella. Se esforzaba tanto porque se sintiera bien que estaba abrumada y, todas aquellas emociones la impulsaron a acercarse, rodear su cuello con sus brazos, ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso efusivo en los labios. Fue breve y apenas había pasado un segundo cuando los brazos se aflojaron y ella retrocedió.

- Voy a por la ropa. -dijo antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia el lugar donde la guardaba las prendas, más feliz que unas pascuas.

Francia, que antes de que aquello sucediese había arqueado una ceja ligeramente, seguía con la misma expresión en el rostro. No había variado ni un poquito. Miraba hacia el infinito perdidamente, como si fuese una reproducción de las últimas vacaciones y le hubiesen dado al botón de pausa porque alguien necesitaba ir al baño oportunamente. Y entonces, repentinamente, se sonrojó bastante. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué sentía sus mejillas tibias y tanta vergüenza?

- ... El baño. -dijo en voz alta para intentar reaccionar y empezar a moverse.

Después de todo, no tenía que buscarle lógica al comportamiento de Antonio: él lo hacía porque sí, sin más. Siempre espontáneo, igual que lo había sido desde que era un enano. Quizás podía preguntarse a sí mismo por qué había tenido una reacción tan tonta pero, como otras veces, Francia enterró ese recuerdo e hizo ver que nada había pasado. Él no había reaccionado exageradamente.

No. Aunque ese sonrojo se negara a irse, no lo había hecho.

* * *

**¡Siento la tardanza...! -llora-**

**Es que esta semana ha sido el Salón del Manga de Barcelona y he ido. He tenido unos días ocupados y a pesar de que esperaba actualizar el jueves, ese día me llegó el Assassin's Creed 3 y ya os podéis imaginar qué me ha pasado xD Lo siento muchísimo ;v;**

**Bueno, pues otro capítulo más. El penúltimo ya owo Esto ya fue un arrebato random. Cosas de mujeres que no se suelen poner en los fics en que se transforman... Bueno, también soy sincera y no he leído demasiados xDDD Perdón ouo...**

**Paso a comentar los reviews~**

_Misao Kurosaki, _** xDDD Resistir la tentación es difícil... Esta semana he tardado más u.u Lo siento. Bueno muchas mujeres nos ponemos hormonadas cuando nos viene la regla xD. ¿Qué no podía no escribir eso? Me gusta XD Parece que me conoces ya un poco xDDD Seeh, el tiempo pasa volando o_o Gracias por leer~**

_Veritas Temporis Filia, _**uoh, hacía tiempo que no te veía el pelo por los reviews XD Heys ouo/ Francis ha quedado ya traumatizado de por vida y no insinuará a ninguna mujer que eso no es desagradable. Casi puedo imaginarle llorando por la pobre chica XDDD Bueno, Antonio da penita, pero también hace gracia XD... No, no habrá lemon, lo siento xD Me parecía que se cargaba el toque de humor y me apetecía mantenerlo así. Quizás un día me da venazo y hago un spin off y tal, pero de momento lamento decir que no óuo Espero que lo comprendas. Gracias por leer y dejar review –abrazo-**

_Nanda18, _**xDDD lo siento por dejarte shockeada con lo escrito... -oknomearrepiento- Tenía que hacer esto de la regla. Que en los animes las chicas no la tienen xDDD A mí también me gusta más eso, no sé por qué XDDDD Supongo que porque inicialmente son dos chicos owo Y porque me gusta el yaoi y punto xDDD**

_Hethetli, _**nono xD Antonio tiene que volver a ser hombre ouo Sufriría yo si no fuese de este modo xD Francis en el fondo es muy amable así que Antonio está bien cuidado mientras sea una chica XD Encima le tiene bastante debilidad. Si hubiera sido chico, con lo de este capítulo, se hubiesen acabado zurrando ambos xD Más que las naciones es que le ha convertido en chica, no le ha hecho cambiar el sexo, así que ale owo como una chica normal y corriente XDDD... **

_Izumiwi, _**Francis se las ha arreglado llorando por las noches y rezándole a Dios para que se acabe pronto *XDDDD* Y con paciencia, mucha. En el fondo es un santo y todo xDDD Hay sentimientos disimulados :D Como en este capítulo.**

_Yuyies, _**En mi mente, España adora los dulces así que es una buena manera de conseguir cosas XD Además, también creo que encuentra placer en las cosas simples, así que es fácil contentarlo xD. La menstruación tenía que hacerla para enseñar a dos tíos acojonándose al encontrarse con eso xD Fransuá es puro amor –hearts- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.**

_Chic, _**Por favor... ¡Claro que le supo a poco xDDD! Francis aceptaría sin dudar un momento a acostarse con España en mujer xD Y manosear bien esos pechos. Está clarísimo xD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**xD un hombre gay en el cuerpo de una mujer... interesante XDDD Si le pusiera maquillaje creo que le gritaría que se está pasando poniéndole pintura y que va a parecer una puerta o algo así. ¡Tengo más pintura encima que el Guernika! xDDDDD Ese me parece un buen comentario xD. Yo con los tacones voy fatal xD y me suelen lastimar. Francis es un hombre y tiene momentos de perversión. Hay que aceptarle y amarle de este modo xDDD Es el maestro desnudando a la gente de cualquier manera. La regla es horrible y odiosa y los anuncios de compresa mienten xDDDD Son bonitos sea como sea –hearts-**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene :3**

**Un saludo~**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Mascarada**

**Capítulo 5**

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces. Francia se encontraba abrazado a España, que estaba leyendo un libro de fantasía y romances. El primer día se había reído porque nunca pensó que viviría el tiempo suficiente para ver a Antonio leer un libro de esas características. Tras recibir un pisotón y una de sus sonrisas asesinas, decidió que lo mejor era no burlarse más y seguir vivo algún tiempo. No dudaba de la capacidad de España de pegarle una buena paliza si se lo proponía.

Enterró de nuevo su nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro e inspiró el olor dulce y femenino que desprendía. Sonrió tontamente, feliz. Estar así era agradable, tan cerca de una persona, tan juntos y pudiendo abrazarla y darle mimos de esa manera. A Francia le gustaba demasiado cuidar de alguien, así que para él aquello era una lotería. Incluso aunque no estuviese haciendo nada más que eso. Claro que aquella era una línea muy delgada y próxima y, por accidente, era bien fácil sobrepasarla. Sólo hacía falta que las neuronas se le fundiesen un poquito y que en su mente se formase el pensamiento de que no estaba tan mal si cogía y le tocaba un poco más. Total, no molestaba a nadie. Tampoco es que fuese a hacerle daño... España suspiró con pesadez cuando sintió que las manos que habían descansado sobre su estómago empezaron a subir lentamente.

- No me metas mano... -dijo Antonio poniendo distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Escuchó que Francia lloriqueaba, pero no le hizo caso.

- Pero si sólo es un poquito... No hago daño a nadie... Si me dices que te hace daño, no me lo creeré. Estas manos sólo brindan placer en estas ocasiones.

- Me da igual lo que brinden, es que llevas dos días muy pesado... ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado bastante pegajoso comparado con las primeras semanas, que parecía que te daba cosa acercarte a mí.

Francis entonces se apartó. Fue algo muy extraño y hasta le dio la impresión de que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido suavemente, de manera casi imperceptible. Antonio supo entonces que, fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, o lo había ridiculizado para que sonara menos de lo que era o, directamente, se trataba de una mentira. Se preparó para evaluar el comentario y decidirse entre una de las dos opciones.

- No me pasa nada... ¿Es que no puede tu hermanito Francia darte un poquito de amor? Ya sabes que me gusta.

Eso era mentira. Bueno, a partir de la segunda frase, ésta incluida, era verdad. Pero lo primero, que era realmente la respuesta que le había demandado, era sin lugar a dudas una mentira. Arqueó una ceja y se quedó pensativa, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le podía pasar. Tendría que ser una tarea fácil ya que pasaba el día con él y aunque a primera vista se le podría haber escapado, seguro que era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta en algún momento. Estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, intentando vislumbrar aquello. No había nada raro en su apariencia y, entonces, le vino a la mente, como una anunciación divina.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta!

- ¿De qué? -inquirió Francis, que durante ese tiempo de silencio no sabía que su vecina seguía pensando en el asunto. Creía que había aceptado que no le pasaba nada, aunque fuera mentira.

- Durante estas semanas no has hecho nada con nadie. -dijo Antonio ahora mirando a Francis, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el ceño, clara expresión que denotaba que lo habían pillado- Ahá... Así que por eso estás más pegajoso...

- Oye... A ver si te crees que cada día me acuesto con alguien. He tenido épocas en la que he estado largos meses sin hacerlo.

- No me refiero sólo al sexo en la cama. -le replicó- Quiero decir a relacionarte con alguien. Sé que te gusta hablar con desconocidos que te atraigan, hacer gestos cariñosos, tontear y ver sus reacciones, ver que tu "amor" les llega.

La expresión en el rostro del galo era bastante cómica. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, sus mejillas algo más rojas de lo habitual y sus labios contraídos en un pequeño puchero enfurruñado, le hacían verse adorable. Es que lo desarmaba con esas cosas. ¿Desde cuándo se había dado cuenta de todo aquello? Pensaba que España no veía todos esos detalles y que nadie comprendía que tenía esa necesidad y que simplemente lo veían como un putón. A Francia le daba igual que nadie lo entendiese, era otra de esas cosas que, sin razón alguna, necesitaba. Y que alguien se percatara le era bastante nuevo y le chocaba.

- ¿Me equivoco acaso? -preguntó al ver que el silencio por parte del francés se alargaba demasiado. Tomó la falta de respuesta por una afirmación- Deberías irte por ahí de fiesta y conocer a alguna chica, invitarla a un trago y todo eso~

- Nah... No sé... Tampoco sabría bien a dónde ir... -dijo Francis con pocas ganas. Además, ¿iba a dejar a España tirada de ese modo? No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

- Veenga, no seas remolón. Te acompañaré, ¿de acuerdo? Y así te ayudo a escoger.

- Es que me da un poco de pereza ir... No lo tengo claro...

- ¿Pero ahora que mosca te ha picado? Iré contigo y cuando encuentres una que te gusta me acercaré y casualmente diré: "Ayy~ Ese chico de allí es tan guapo~ Lástima que me haya dicho que no quería aprovecharse de mí esta noche que mi novio me había dejado~ Es tan atento~" Y seguro que para ella pasarás a ser automáticamente el tío con el que querrá pasar un buen rato charlando. -le guiñó un ojo.

- ... -menudas dotes interpretativas. No veas el discursito que había soltado en un momento. Arqueó una ceja- Muy bien pero, ¿y si me la ligo? ¿Entonces qué harás tú? No es que me mate la idea de dejarte sola en la discoteca.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Pareces mi madre! -dijo España ahora riendo sonoramente- Si ligas, me alegraré mucho por ti y te desearé suerte. Luego me quedaré bebiendo y bailando. Ya sabes que a mí todo eso me gusta mucho~

No podía decir ya negarse. Es que no es que se lo estuviese poniendo fácil, se lo estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Pasaron parte del día hablando de estrategias que podían seguir para que, sin tener que esforzarse él mucho en primera instancia, pudiese hablar con alguna chica. El tiempo fue pasando y pronto estaban cenando, acabando de planear la noche. La parte de que Antonio se quedara sola le daba cosa, pero no había dios que le quitara esa idea de la cabeza, así que se tuvo que resignar. No le iría nada mal tontear con alguien ya que España no colaboraba y dejaba que tonteara con ella.

Francia tomó la ducha primero, tristemente, tras que su brillante idea de ducharse juntos fuese desestimada por unanimidad por Antonio. En cuanto terminó y se secó, salió a su habitación para dejarle la ducha a España. Ya ni intentó verla, era imposible con esa maldita mampara. Se puso una camisa de color azul de la que dejó abierta unos cuantos botones cercanos al cuello. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que le marcaban bien las piernas y el trasero. Se echó el mejor perfume que tenía y entonces le dedicó el tiempo que restaba a su pelo: lo desenredó y peinó, lo secó un poco con una toalla y luego usó un secador, siempre sin acercarlo demasiado a la cabeza. Rato después, cuando ya se estaba aplicando alguna mascarilla, escuchó el ruido de la puerta y a Antonio.

- Bueno, yo ya estoy lista. Tengo ganas de ir a beber~

Francia se quedó con la boca abierta cuando se dio la vuelta. Por suerte pudo controlarlo de modo que el gesto no se viese demasiado exagerado. Llevaba unas botas sin tacón, la falda que le había comprado y una camisa que se había dejado abierta hasta aproximadamente unos diez centímetros de su busto. El pelo se lo había dejado suelto y se le estaba ondulando al dejar que se secara con normalidad. No llevaba maquillaje, aunque casi mejor, porque no se la quería imaginar del otro modo.

- "Ahora me preocupa más dejarla sola..." -pensó para sí mismo el francés.

Pero España no se daba cuenta de aquellos pensamientos que le rondaban y que le atormentaban. Le hablaba sin parar acerca de todo lo que tenía pensado tomar en la discoteca y también de qué canciones esperaba que pusieran. Al rato empezó a ser consciente de que no estaba siendo escuchada y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Pero nada; Francia seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella pero sin verla realmente. Dio una palmada delante de sus ojos y el galo pegó un respingo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás en las nubes. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sí. Estoy seguro de que me encuentro bien. Es que no me acaba de convencer la idea de ir a la discoteca y usarte para conseguir a chicas para a continuación dejarte tirada.

- ¿Es que quieres que me quede aquí encerrada? Me voy a morir de aburrimiento y quiero beber. No seas cruel~

- "¿Quién está siendo cruel aquí...?" -pensó Francia.

Y el motivo fue que España le miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado y, si lo analizaba, era cierto que no sería justo decirle que se quedara allí. Venga, ¡era Antonio en el fondo! No se lo iba a poner fácil a nadie. Seguro que lograría pasar desapercibida toda la noche y si algún tipo se acercaba a ella, sabría cómo ahuyentarle.

- "Sabrá cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad?" -se preguntaba mientras veía a Antonio mirándole aún con súplica. Suspiró pesadamente- Está bieeen... Iremos.

- Así me gusta, que no te eches atrás ahora. Quién sabe. Quizás yo también me líe con una chica.

Aunque puso cara de póquer, la mente de Francia hizo cortocircuito y entró en fallo grave del sistema al imaginar esa posibilidad.

- Oye, si eso ocurre...

- Me lo pensaré. -dijo Antonio sin dejar siquiera que pudiese terminar esa pregunta que, desde que había pensado su frase anterior, ya sabía que le iba a formular. Se plantearía eso de dejarle mirar... Pero vamos, su intención era beber y bailar. Lo de ligar no le apetecía ese día.

Cogieron dinero, las llaves y salieron a la calle en coche. El trayecto no fue demasiado largo y casi tardaron más en encontrar aparcamiento que otra cosa. El local al que entraron había costado un poco caro a pesar de que entraba una consumición. Por suerte, la de España había sido más barata porque al ser mujer tenía descuento aquella noche. El sitio estaba a oscuras prácticamente de no ser por los focos y las pequeñas velas que adornaban algunas mesas y que habían repartidas a lo largo de la barra. El ambiente estaba viciado de la cantidad de personas que allí se amontonaban, moviendo sus cuerpos sin cesar, algunos con una copa en la mano, mientras la música tronaba fortísima e impedía a la gente escucharse las unas a las otras. La única manera de comunicarse en aquel sitio era acercarse al oído de la persona a la que se le quería decir algo, invadiendo su espacio personal, y gritarle hasta destrozarle los tímpanos. Bueno, no era mucho más grave que el daño que ya debían estar sufriendo por aquella cantidad de decibelios. Se acercó a la oreja de España para hablar con ella.

- Voy a ir a la barra. ¿Te pido lo de siempre?

Vio que Antonio asentía y luego le hacía un gesto para que empezara a mirar a las mujeres y que viese cuál le gustaba más. Sabía que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, que lo dejara correr era misión imposible. Pidió las bebidas y regresó hasta donde estaba no sin antes pegarle una rápida repasada a toda mujer que encontraba. El plan sólo iba a funcionar con las mujeres. Le pasó su vaso y ella le miró expectante. Le pareció graciosa la ilusión que tenía con aquello y se rió por un momento. Le hizo seña para que se acercara y le señaló a una chica que estaba con un grupo. Tenía pinta de estar sola y eso era todo un punto a favor. Lucía media melena rizada de color dorado y tenía ojos no demasiado oscuros, aunque no se podía decir exactamente qué color era ya que estaban demasiado lejos. Antonio levantó el pulgar y asintió con la cabeza, reconociéndole el buen gusto que había tenido.

Pegó un buen trago de su vaso y se acercó a Francia con una sonrisa confiada.

- Ahora déjamelo a mí.

Cuando se separó, Antonio fingió tristeza y se apartó empezando a llorar. Para lograrlo sólo tuvo que pensar en cuando perdió la cosecha de tomates por culpa de una inesperada helada. Un drama para él había sido tener que arrancarlo todo y tirarlo. Se acercó a las chicas y les pidió un pañuelo. Entre llantos empezó su historia: el melodrama de una jovencita enamorada de un francés idiota que había dicho que la dejaba. Entonces, despechada, ella había decidido ir a aquella discoteca a acostarse con el primer hombre que encontrase. Ese había resultado ser ese rubio "tan guapo" de allí que, no sólo le había dicho que no podía aprovecharse de ella en tal estado de vulnerabilidad, sino que además le había recomendado que no viese más a ese gilipollas. Se lamentó abiertamente de no haber conocido antes a ese francés tan sensible y que quizás no era su tipo. La chica que Francia le había señalado empezó a mirar al galo con creciente interés según la historia avanzaba. No se extrañó pues cuando ella avanzó hacia Francis sin decir nada a sus amigas.

En el fondo se sentía un poco mal. No era nada agradable mentir a la gente así y más sabiendo que Francia no querría nada serio con ella (básicamente porque no quería nada serio con nadie y sería una locura que lo quisiera con una humana que considerablemente pronto moriría). Pero el galo era su amigo desde que era pequeño y tenía en cuenta que, teniéndole en su casa, le estaba haciendo el favor de su vida, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Si encima le privaba de las cosas que le gustaban, se sentía muy culpable. Prefería que al menos él fuese feliz. Por eso soportaba mejor eso de mentir a esa pobre chica. Además, Francia la trataría muy bien, de eso estaba segura.

El rubio tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para reprimir una sonrisa. No sabía qué era lo que le había contado a esa chica pero sus ojos le decían que tenía mucho interés en él. Fue agradable sentir el perfume de la muchacha rodearle y la tibiez de su mejilla contra su oído mientras le decía su nombre. Se la llevó a un lado y le pagó un trago mientras dejaba que ella hablase e iba comentando lo que le contaba. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacer un roce casual, una caricia sobre el hombro, acercarse a ella un poco. Y esa mujer demostraba estar claramente dispuesta a que todo aquello sucediese, ya que no se apartaba y le miraba con demasiado interés, como si lo considerase hermoso y desease descubrir todo acerca de él, casi como si empezase a quererle. Aquello era lo que Francia deseaba y no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Miró de reojo hacia la pista y por un momento perdió la concentración. Allí se encontraba España, con un cubata en la mano, bailando bien (porque al parecer aquello no lo había perdido) y a su alrededor, furtivos, como cuervos, cuatro tíos, cada uno en una esquina, que vigilaban los movimientos de la hispana.

De repente volvió a su realidad cuando una mano pasó por delante de su vista.

- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado distraído por un momento. -dijo la chica con la que estaba, arqueando una ceja.

- Me había parecido ver a un amigo pero me he equivocado, era alguien que no conocía. -dijo Francia sonriendo apurado.

Volvió a mirar y España ya había mandado a uno a la porra porque el chico tenía cara de horror mientras escuchaba lo que ella le decía y se apartó de allí, abatido. Bueno, era obvio, lo había estado pensando pero por su propia estupidez había decidido no creerlo: Antonio seguía siendo Antonio a pesar de ser una mujer. Eso significaba que sabía cómo deshacerse de alguien que no le interesaba.

Después de aquello, Francia pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. Susurraba palabras tiernas mientras dejaba descansar en la palma de la mano un mechón del cabello de la chica, lo besaba, le guiñaba un ojo y ella se sonrojaba de manera adorable. Entonces se acercaba y casualmente rozaba con sus labios su mejilla al ir a hablar a su oído. Era un instante tan fugaz que lograba que ella se estremeciese y que poco a poco cayese en su red.

Ladeó la mirada y se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver a un tipo cerca de España. Y por cerca quería decir a su lado, y por eso se entendía que tenía el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura y le hablaba con una sonrisa triunfal. Por un momento sintió un pellizco en el estómago que se transformó en otro sentimiento diferente cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de España. Se podía bien deducir que aquella situación no le satisfacía ni un mínimo y que deseaba con todo su alma que se fuese de allí y que, sobre todo, apartara el brazo de su cintura.

Antonio no podía comprender por qué no la podían dejar bailar tranquila de una vez. Aquel era el cuarto tío que la asaltaba en media hora y, sin duda, estaba siendo el más insistente de los tres. Le había dicho ya unas diez veces que no quería nada con él y que se marchase ya. Pero él estaba ahí, erre que erre, insistente. Seguro que era a causa del alcohol al que apestaba. Se controló para no pegarle. Ese hombre estaba bastante bien formado y con su fuerza actual no iba a lograr demasiado. Además, el alcohol le tendría "adormecido" y no sentiría el dolor con tanta fuerza. De repente le quitó la bebida, la cual sujetó en lo alto, fuera de su alcance, y le hizo mirar hacia un lado para que viese a un amigo suyo. No entendió nada y no pudo ver tampoco a nadie. Cuando se giró miró al tipo con reproche. Le estaba empezando a tocar las narices.

- Anda, anda, no te pongas así~ Toma. Bebe un poco y cuéntame qué es lo que no te gusta de mí~

Ojalá se desmayase por tanto beber. Odiaba a ese tipo por no dejarla en paz ni un solo instante. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y de repente un manotazo hizo que se le resbalase de entre los dedos, cayese al suelo y se hiciese añicos. España miró hacia el lado y vio a Francia, con la mano extendida después de haber pegado aquel golpe al vaso. Su rostro tenía una expresión molesta y sus ojos miraban al hombre.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, tío? ¿Estás loco? -le dijo el otro varón observándole como si estuviese en presencia de un demente escapado de algún psiquiátrico cercano.

- ¡NO! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tú?! ¡Te he visto desde el otro lado! -espetó Francia, el cual se avanzó hacia el tipo y le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo índice en el torso- ¿O te crees que nadie ha visto que le echabas algo a su bebida?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó España atónita. Ni se había dado cuenta.

- ¿¡Quién coño eres tú para interrumpirme!? -le gritó el tipo- ¡La chica quería venir conmigo y si te la querías ligar, llegas tarde!

- ¿Tarde? -dijo Francia mirándole con desprecio. Odiaba ese tipo de hombres que ensuciaban el buen nombre de los demás- ¿Que yo llego tarde? Yo estaba aquí antes que tú, criajo. Yo llegué siglos antes que tú, ¿y aún tienes la desfachatez de creerte que la conoces más?

- Francis... -dijo España preocupada, sujetando al galo para que no se fuese hacia ese armario. De repente le había venido una valentía desconocida y actuaba inconscientemente.

- Y aún más después de haber intentado drogarla. Eres la vergüenza del hombre. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Agarró la mano de Antonio, que sujetaba su brazo, y tiró de ella hasta tenerla delante y besarla. La hispana abrió los ojos atónita cuando sintió eso. El contacto no duró mucho y Francis levantó la mano derecha y señaló al tipo con el índice.

- ¡Soy su novio! -sonrió de lado- El que vuelva a intentar acercarse a ella, le parto la boca.

- ¿¡Mi qué!? -exclamó España sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

El hombre ya no parecía tan convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. Era verdad que ese rubio era físicamente más enclenque, pero su mirada parecía decir lo contrario. Era como si en él hubiese la fuerza de miles de personas, como si su espíritu combativo le rodease y le ahogase poco a poco. Ese personajillo, delgado y con una barbita pobre adornando su mentón, era muy consciente de que era más voluminoso y aún así le miraba desafiante. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? Le inspiró un ligero terror que hizo que al final se diese la vuelta y se alejase de allí farfullando. Francia pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de España.

- ¡Que alguien se atreva ahora a meterse con ella! -dijo Francia crecido por su triunfo. De repente recibió un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se doblase hacia delante- Aaau... ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Mi novio? ¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Es que has perdido un tornillo?!

Estaba enfadada con él. ¡Es que quién le mandaba decir algo así! ¡Ahora todo el mundo que había presenciado esa escena se pensaba que el galo tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con ella! Eso era simplemente una locura. ¡Totalmente imposible! Aunque siempre se hubiesen comportado de aquella manera, a veces bastante melosa y casi digna de pareja, nunca se había mencionado esa palabra tan seria.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Es que ese tipo estaba intentando drogarte para hacerte a saber qué cosa! ¡Tenía que asustarles para que ya te dejasen en paz! ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no llego a estar cerca?!

España no dijo nada por unos segundos, tan solo se quedó allí plantada, con la boca cerrada y sin esforzarse por hacerse oír por encima de la música. En aquello Francia tenía razón, si no se hubiese dado cuenta él, a saber qué le hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡¿Pero tenías que decir que eras mi novio?! ¡Podrías haber dicho otra cosa!

- ¡Yo que sé! Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. -dijo Francia enfurruñado. Ahora que podía analizar fríamente lo que había hecho, empezaba a darle vergüenza lo que había ocurrido.

- Tampoco hacía falta que me besaras...

Se hizo un silencio enrarecido entre ellos y a pesar de estar uno enfrente del otro, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que, de repente, alguien empujó a España contra Francia y éste la sujetó para que no se hiciese daño. Antonio se giró y vio a la chica que le había empujado de camino a la barra.

- Vale, esa furcia ya es la tercera vez que me empuja. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Voy a matar a esa puta que sólo está celosa.

La agarró desde detrás para impedir que se fuese tras aquella rubia con media melena y pestañas largas. Le gritó a España que se calmara y que no era momento de iniciar una pelea, que no quería acabar en el calabozo. Antonio le gritaba que mira quién hablaba, que él ya se había peleado con uno y que tenía cuentas pendientes con esa mujer y no se lo iba a permitir. Después de minutos de forcejeo, Francia logró que la idea de pegarle una paliza a esa mujer se le fuese de la cabeza invitando a España a un trago. Era la segunda bebida que se tomaba y hacia el final de la misma Antonio empezaba a mostrar signos de embriaguez. Y entonces descubrió que España podía haber cambiado tanto física como psicológicamente pero, al fin y al cabo, cuando se emborrachaba era igual. En el momento en el que empezó a ver que entre sus dos taburetes había menos distancia, Francia empezó a sospechar lo que ocurría. Otra pista era que lo que decía empezaba a no seguía un orden y no dejaba de hablar todo el rato. Pronto le entró la risa floja y a él se le contagiaba porque es que no podía evitar que le hiciese gracia cuando se reía con tal naturalidad, desde el corazón.

La cosa empezó a ponerse fea cuanto más le subía el alcohol. Era bastante claro que, ahora que era más fina y bajita, España iba a tolerar menos el alcohol. La mujer pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a pedirle opinión sobre si era o no una mujer bella. Durante unos segundos, a Francia le sacudió un terror profundo fruto de otras veces en las que había estado con España en ese estado. Pero, de repente, recordó algo. Aunque no todo funcionaba, Antonio de chica era más débil ante sus ataques típicos. Francia sabía encandilar a las mujeres y ahora España era una.

- Claro que eres guapa. Ahora mismo eres la nación más hermosa de todas. Ni Hungría podría hacerte sombra y ya sabes que siempre hemos admirado esa belleza salvaje que ella posee.

- Es verdad. Tiene cierto morbo verla ponerse de ese modo~ -dijo más tranquila la española- La que sí es fea es esa furcia que me ha empujado. Antes la he visto mirarme mal. Le he sonreído pero en su mirada he podido leer que ella también me sonreía falsamente.

- "Las mujeres son terroríficas..." -pensó Francia mientras lo que hizo fue asentir con una sonrisa tensa por pura cortesía. De repente notó un ligero olor a alcohol y cuando quiso fijarse la hispana estaba a escasa distancia de su rostro. Tragó saliva tratando de controlar a esa parte de él que le gritaba que se aprovechara. No estaba loco. Conocía a España hombre y, España mujer tampoco era tan débil cuando le venían esos arrebatos de "locura". No podía aprovecharse de ella cuando estaba en ese estado. Además, ya encaraban la recta final de la semana, no quería que luego lo recordara y esperara hasta que fuese un hombre de nuevo para atizarle con todas sus fuerzas. Francia a veces tenía arrebatos suicidas, pero aquel no era uno de esos momentos.

Por eso mismo, ladeó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que le iba a besar en los labios. Al final los sintió posarse contra la mejilla. España frunció el ceño e intentó de nuevo alcanzar su boca. Con otro grácil movimiento, nada forzado, el galo logró esquivar aquella tentativa. Tras esos dos intentos, la española se cansó aparentemente y empezó a besar su mejilla repetidamente, de una manera familiar y cariñosa. Francia miraba al vaso que tenía delante con una sonrisa torcida. No era nada justo aquello. ¡Con las ganas que había tenido de un acercamiento...! ¡Y ahora no podía, porque si lo hacía luego sus regiones vitales estarían en peligro! Cualquiera que conociese a España sabía que aquello era un riesgo demasiado grande. No quería que hicieran tortilla francesa con su entrepierna destrozada.

Con todo el cariño y delicadeza del mundo (porque no quería aguantar a un España enfadado y con resaca, pero tampoco quería aguantar a España borracha y enfadada. Ambas cosas eran horribles) apartó a la hispana e intentó distraerla con una canción que empezaba a sonar y que sabía que le gustaba. Aquello duró hasta que se terminó la melodía y empezó una que le era totalmente indiferente. Entonces se le volvió a abrazar y le habló de que le molestaban los pechos si corría muy exagerado porque botaban mucho y se hacía doloroso. Era casi una tortura la descripción detallada de la forma en que sus pechos se movían y se erizó como si fuese un gato cuando le agarró la mano y se la puso en el seno derecho. La apartó como si le hubiese dado un calambre de los fuertes.

Viendo que la cosa no mejoraba en absoluto y que empezaba a hablar de temas demasiado vergonzosos como para ser rememorados incluso por Francia, el rubio decidió que aquello había sido suficiente y que se la llevaba para casa antes de que volviese a pedir que le sirviesen otro trago. Cuando empezaron a caminar, aunque pensó que el alcohol no le podía sentar peor, estaba equivocado. Sus pasos eran torpes e inseguros y de repente hasta le parecía que estaba un poco pálida. Sería una mentira decir que no le preocupaba nada.

- Francia... C-creo que voy a vomitar.

El pánico que le entraba cuando alguien decía esa frase se asimilaba al que le entraría si alguien le dijese que se iba a morir. Por una parte quería llevarla a algún sitio en el que no estuviese demasiado incómoda. Luego estaba el miedo a que si vomitaba pudiese mancharle. Vale, era algo muy materialista, pero es que ya era demasiado obvio que Francia amaba la moda y no soportaba que le pasara nada a la ropa. Finalmente la vio acercarse a un trozo de tierra y arbustos salvajes y encorvarse hacia delante. Al escuchar el esfuerzo, los jadeos y demás, Francis hizo una mueca de preocupación. Cuando escuchó que ya paraba y tan solo se quedaba respirando agitadamente, se acercó más y le dio unas suaves caricias en la espalda.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Ella se incorporó y con los ojos llorosos asintió. Le dio penita y todo. Pocas veces uno veía a Antonio en ese estado ya que ambos toleraban bastante bien el alcohol y no llegaban a esos límites. Como una niña pequeña y desprotegida que busca atención de sus padres, España se acercó a él, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se encaramó a él, con las piernas enroscadas en su cintura. Suerte que no pesaba demasiado. Sintió que enterraba su rostro sobre su cuello y por un momento se estremeció ya que le hizo cosquillas.

Llegando a casa, España se encontraba adormilada y no le apetecía quedarse fuera de combate por completo. Le vino el aroma dulzón de Francia y eso hizo que le mirase de reojo. La verdad es que había sido muy valiente enfrentándose a aquel tío sólo por protegerle. Le inspiraba ternura pensar que alguien se podía enfadar con otra persona tanto porque intentaban hacerle algo. Además, Francia no solía comportarse de ese modo. Una mano se apoyó sobre su cuello, a la altura de la nuez de Adán. La otra descendió y se metió por dentro de su camisa, toqueteando parte de su torso. Sus labios se posaron sobre el lateral de su cuello en unos besos cálidos y húmedos. El francés suspiró pesadamente. No podía estarse quieta, estaba claro.

Minutos más tarde por fin estaban en casa de Francis. Tuvo que esforzarse bastante para sacársela de encima sin ser demasiado brusco. La mandó al baño para que se echase agua sobre el rostro y que se sintiese más fresca.

Él también la necesitaba. No podía, bajo ningún concepto, saltarle encima. Es que no sería para nada ético y ahora era una señorita, esas cosas no se hacían. Suspiró pesadamente encorvado sobre el fregadero de la cocina, con el rostro húmedo. Bueno, aquello le había servido para enfriarle un poco las ideas. Al poco rato volvió Antonio con la cara aún algo mojada y gesto de cansancio extremo.

- He vuelto a vomitar. -anunció con pesar.

- ¿Otra vez? Ay, pobre... Está visto que siendo mujer toleras peor la bebida... -dijo Francis acercándose a ella para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Esa acción le costó que España volviese a colgarse de él. Por un momento sonrió con resignación e incredulidad. ¡Es que era demasiado pegajosa y ponía a prueba su resistencia en todo momento! Suspiró al escuchar que se quejaba, entre lloriqueos, de que siendo chica no le gustaba beber porque era una mierda encontrarse tan mal luego tomando tan poco y otros delirios más que Francis decidió ignorar. Es que tampoco le pedía su opinión, entonces mejor no intentar entender aquel revoltijo de pensamientos.

- Anda, -interrumpió el galo- vamos a dormir, ¿vale? Seguro que si lo haces, mañana te encontrarás mejor.

Aunque parecía que por un momento se quejaba, Antonio no se movió y ya dejó de lamentarse también. La cargó hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Le dijo que ahora venía, que iría a buscar su pijama. Tuvo que explicárselo un total de tres veces para que le dejase terminar aquella frase y que comprendiese que iba a volver. Bendita paciencia la que tenía para estas cosas. Muchas veces en las que habían salido a beber con algún país más, Francia había sido abandonado con la misión de ocuparse de su vecino. Y es que la gente no soportaba a la larga su comportamiento y no querían hacerse responsables de él. Como él estaba bastante acostumbrado, fruto de una longeva amistad, su conciencia le impedía hacer como los demás.

Cuando regresó a la habitación vio que España se había quedado frita sobre la cama, echada de lado. Intentó despertarla zarandeándola de manera suave pero fue imposible lograrlo. Si se esforzaba más, podría lograrlo pero dos motivos le disuadían. El primero era que dormía tan pacíficamente que le daba demasiado reparo despertarla ahora. Y la otra razón era que quizás le entraba mala leche y aún recibía alguna torta. Intentando no mirar demasiado (porque se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que como mirase no podría resistir las ganas de echar un vistazo a los territorios españoles para comprobar que "todos seguían intactos") le cambió la ropa y le puso el pijama. Tiró de ella hasta poder sacar la colcha y las sábanas de debajo de su cuerpo para poder arroparla con ellas. Una vez logró eso, suspiró resignado y decidió ir al baño a prepararse para acostarse también. Minutos después se echaba a su lado y se tapaba. En cuanto sintió ese peso, España se acercó hacia él por instinto. Sonrió con resignación y trató de reprimir una risa.

- Realmente no puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? -murmuró con cariño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó porque notaba un peso sobre su pecho que le molestaba. Entreabrió los ojos, desorientado, y en la penumbra pudo ver el brazo que había sobre su torso y que era lo que le había molestado.

- "Es el brazo de España. ¿Qué más da? Déjala..."

Cerró los ojos, aunque en su interior le daba la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo. Volvió a abrirlos y se quedó ausente mirando ese brazo. En serio, algo se le escapaba. Era algo muy raro. De repente le asaltó un pensamiento que le hizo deliberar que le pasaba algo extraño.

- "Su brazo parece más grande..."

Ladeó la mirada y se quedó atónito al ver que a su lado dormía España, con el cabello corto y sus facciones masculinas de siempre, familiares, relajadas. Levantó su mano izquierda y lo primero que hizo fue pellizcarse bien fuerte la mejilla. Vale, demasiado dolor para tratarse de un sueño. Estuvo casi un minuto mirándole como si fuese el mejor espejismo que jamás hubiese encontrado. De repente tiró de las mantas y echó un vistazo. Oh, por dios... ¡Estaba tan apretado en ese pijama de mujer...! Era bastante curioso de ver.

De repente se le dibujó una sonrisa perversa y es que, ahora que volvía a ser hombre y estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ¿por qué no comprobar que el territorio hispano había vuelto a su lugar tras la transformación? Se coló entre sus brazos y empezó a dar suaves besos sobre su cuello mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo masculino.

- España~ Es hora de despertarse~ Tengo una sorpresa para ti. -dijo Francia con un tono de voz dulzón.

Lo único que logró fue un murmullo incomprensible por parte del español, que seguía demasiado adormilado como para querer prestar atención a lo que su vecino le decía. Por supuesto, no se percataba de las caricias por su espalda y su torso, aparentemente inocentes pero que palpaban bien las tierras hispanas. Sonrió resignado. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, España seguía siendo igual que siempre y le costaba demasiado levantarse. Francia entreabrió sus labios y su lengua se paseó por el cuello bronceado de su vecino. En ese momento, sintió que era apartado y al mismo tiempo que su mejilla ardía por el dolor, que se extendía con rapidez. Rodó hacia el lado contrario y puso distancia entre él y el hispano, que ahora se encontraba con el brazo suspendido en el aire tras haberlo levantado para golpearle. Bueno, seguro que no había sido ni consciente de lo que había hecho pero Francia prefería decir que lo hacía para hacerle daño y quizás, si le lloriqueaba un poco, conseguir mimos. Eh, que era cierto, le había hecho un daño terrible y seguro que la mejilla se le iba a quedar roja durante un buen rato. No había que olvidar que ahora el hispano volvía a contar con su fuerza habitual y Francis sabía que no era moco de pavo.

- ¡Serás bestia! -gritó lloriqueando- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! No estaba haciendo nada tan malo. ¡No tenías la necesidad de golpearme de esa manera! Yo que venía con la mejor de las intenciones a darte una sorpresa...

- ¿Por qué lloriqueas ya de buena mañana...? -murmuró España aún dormido y sin percatarse de que el timbre de su voz era más grave.

- ¡Me has pegado! ¡Me has dado un puñetazo mientras yo me esforzaba por despertarte! -se quejó el francés en un espectáculo de dramatismo.

- Bueeno... Perdón... -dijo sin ganas el de cabellos castaños.

- Yo que iba a darte por fin la buena noticia de que vuelves a ser un hombre~ -dijo ahora mirándole de reojo, a ver cuál era su reacción.

Se produjeron lo que a él le parecieron unos eternos segundos antes de que Antonio entreabriese los labios y se animase a preguntar.

- ¿Qué...?

- Que has vuelto a ser un hombre, querido~ Ya te dije que la magia de Inglaterra era una birria, no ha aguantado un mes entero siquiera.

Pero España al parecer no podía creerle. También era comprensible que tras unas tres largas semanas, hubiese incluso pensado en los peores escenarios en los que no volvía a ser un hombre nunca más. Sin abrir los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue llevar la mano a su pecho, que ahora estaba plano. Lo segundo que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la entrepierna. Francia dibujó una sonrisita juguetona. Bueno, ver aquello no estaba nada mal tampoco. Fue entonces, cuando notó que volvía a tener sus regiones vitales en su sitio y de la forma en la que deberían estar. Abrió los ojos y se le fue dibujando una sonrisa tonta mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama e iba a mirarse al espejo más cercano. Antonio se reía incrédula y felizmente, mientras murmuraba cosas en español que Francis ni se molestó en intentar entender. Comprendía el mensaje en general y ese era que España estaba tremendamente feliz y él mientras se entretuvo mirando su trasero apretado en ese pantalón. Pero de repente se incorporó un poco más, sorprendido al ver que Antonio se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

- ¿Quieres que tu hermanito Francia te ame un poquito para celebrarlo? -dijo sonriendo como un imbécil y casi babeando de la emoción. Es que se estaba olvidando de todo menos de España, delante de él.

- No seas tonto y cámbiate de ropa. Nos vamos a preparar una venganza contra Inglaterra por haberme transformado en mujer. Y digo "nos" porque desde ahora te has convertido en mi mano derecha en esta operación.

Le miró anonadado durante unos segundos. En ese rato ni pensó en que España estaba medio desnudo y que podía aprovechar y mirarle. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era que quería vengarse de Inglaterra. De repente se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó y se fue quitando la ropa.

- Es por cosas como estas que eres mi preferido, España.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Pueees se acabó owo... No quería poner lemon en este fic, ya os lo dije, así que lo siento =u= Es un final que dejo a vuestra imaginación, la venganza y todo eso. Aunque si queréis contarme que creéis que pasó con Inglaterra, yo encantada escucho vuestras historias ouo... Otra cosa, el horario de actualización va a cambiar, ahora será viernes noche o sábado por la mañana-mediodía... Cambio de horario de trabajo que me impide hacerlo como normalmente. **

**Paso a comentar reviews, después un poco lo que haré a continuación. ¡Os dejaré escoger así que leer hasta el final! Como siempre, los reviews firmados los contestaré, a los otros, deciros que muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar reviews que animan a continuar escribiendo cosas de estos dos :D**

_Izumiwi, _**xDDD Lo siento, Antonio pasó por todas mis macabras ideas xDDD... Aunque lo del embarazo no se me ocurrió. Dios eso sí debería ser una agonía de las grandes XDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Ueee xD algo nuevooo... Bueno depilarse parece otro tema tabú... Quiero ser chica anime para estar toda depiladita sin sufrir! XDDD España estuvo en su salsa, sí xD Se lo pasó demasiado bien xDDD... El final tampoco era el gran evento, pero al menos hubo más roce y todo eso xDDD Me lo pasé muy bien en el salón del manga, aunque sólo fui un día ouo Gracias!**

_Yuyies, _**le falta carácter, creo yo, por el simple hecho de que Francis la cuida demasiado bien. Al estar tan mimada, pues se está quedando ahí toda mansita. ¡Francia sabe cómo dominarla! xDDD Bueno, no veo tampoco a Francis siendo demasiado insistente, ahí, viendo que ella es así femenina y bonita XD Cosas de mi mente xDDD. El francés es muy muy pelma cuando se trata de estar "aceptable" xD Gracias por el review -lanza amor-**

_Chic, _**xDDD Francia es un listo... En general poca resistencia menos en la cama, que ahí es un fiera XDDD Tenemos la teoría de que se alimenta de la energía vital de los demás *XDDD * Si te soy sincera, yo también sufrí imaginándomelos manchando la casa con la cera xD porque también la imagino refinada XDDD**

**Bueno y eso es todo. Ahora, pues iba a publicar uno pero he pensado que realmente no me importa cuál poner. Os daré tres opciones, sin contaros mucho de qué van, y me decís en el review qué preferís. La opción que se lleve más votos será la que el viernes se publique.**

**1. Fic corto de 1 o dos capítulos, AU.**

**2. Fic mediano, no sé cuántos capítulos, AU.**

**3. Fic largo, AU.**

**Sí, lo sé, todos son AU. ¿Qué preferís? ¿Algo breve o estáis preparados para embarcaros en un fanfic largo? Tengo 5 por publicar, tres son largos, el oneshot y el otro más cortito. De los largos sé el que publicaría, pero no cuento nada.**

**La decisión es vuestra.**

**Un saludo, nos leemos la semana que viene :3**

**Miruru.**


End file.
